The daughter of Lord Voldemort
by KidaRiddle
Summary: This is the story of Maria, Voldemorts daughter. Will she grow up and become like her father, like he want or will she choose her own path? And what really is right and wrong. Maybe it's not always easy to choose side.
1. A terrible start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only write for fun and make no money from it.**

**So, I have decided to post this story once again. I have also decided to keep translating it, even though I will probably do it when my current translating project is done. It'll maybe take some months, but not more then that. I have already translated seven chapters and I will post them here as well. Sorry about the spelling and the grammar. I think I've improved a bit since I wrote this so chapter 8 and so on will probably be a bit better translated. I have already finished the story in swedish for those who know the language. I also have two ons-shots if you want to read. Now I think it's time for you to read.**

**Chapter 1: A terrible start.**

It was a dark night and the sky was full of stars. I was late and everyone had gone to bed at this time. Almost everyone. Far away you could hear a scream.

- Please, don't do it. Please don't. Think of what is going to happen with Maria.

About two meters away a girl sat in the corner of the road and cried. This was the last time she should see her mother.

- That's what I do, a high cold voice said. I'm doing what is best for her. I have no use for her if she's going to be on your side. But that's not going to happen now, the man hissed.

He spoke parseltounge with her and in the woman's scared face you cold see a little bit surprise.  
He laughed. A high and cold and cold laugh. The girl seemed to have understood everything and shivered out of fear but she didn't do anything to help her mother. She knew that the man would kill her if she did. He had told her before. Or yelled at her to stay away. That he would kill her if she did anything to help her mother. She did not usually do what she was told but she heard that the threat was real this time and for once she was listening to him and stayed away. She saw the man lift his wand and point it at her mother.

- Avada Kedavra, he spat.

The last thing she heard of her mother was a hideous scream. Then she was dead.  
Then the mans voice changed and he looked down at the girl.

- You knew I had to do this Maria, don't you? He said and grabbed her arm and lifted her up so that she stood up.

- Yes father. I just don't see why, sobbed Maria.

- You don't have to know that either. I'll tell you when you're older. Let's go.

Right before they left, the man pointed his wand at the sky.

- Morsmordre, he mumbled.

Then they were going. She knew were. To The Malfoy Manor. She had been there with her father many times before.  
Suddenly they were standing outside the front door. A couple of seconds later it opened and Lucius Malfoy were standing in front of them.  
He immediately bowed to his master. He didn't even seem to have noticed Maria.

- My lord, what brings you here? Lucius asked with an insecure voice.

- You know why I'm here Lucius. Her mother is dead. Maria is staying here until I say other.

Lucius then looked at Maria, for the first time since they arrived. She met his eyes without hesitation. Then he looked back at his master. Obviously chocked.

- But my lord, I...

- Don't argue with me Lucius, he hissed.

Lucius sighed, but he knew better than to argue with his master. Instead he pushed Maria inside.

- Don't complain Lucius, he said turning around. Go get your robes. I have a mission for you.

Lucius immediately did what he was told. When he came out again his master were waiting at the gates. He quickly went over there.

- That took long. Next time I'm maybe not so nice that I let you go and get it, Voldemort said with an irritated voice.

- I'm sorry, my lord, Lucius said with an easy bow.

Then they were gone and left Maria alone inside the Manor.

- Poor you, a woman said.

- Hi Cissy, Maria said and hugged her. Tears fell out of her eyes down on her cheeks.

- Come on. I show you were to sleep, she said and took Marias hand.

Maria nodded and followed.  
They went up two stairs and then they finally entered a room.

- I'm going to leave you now, the woman who was called Cissy said. Are you okay?

Maria nodded again and went straight to bed.

- I come back tomorrow to check on you. Now try to sleep. I'll be in the kitchen if you want anything. Good night honey.

**I want at least two comments before posting the next part. Hope you enjoy it.**


	2. With the Malfoy's

**Thank you for the reviews. Love you guys. Please tell me if there's som big mistakes. I would appreciate that. Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 2: With the Malfoy's.

Next morning when Maria awakened she found out that her eyes were red and she was shaking from all the crying.  
Suddenly she heard a knocking at the door and Narcissa Malfoy entered.

How are you feeling? Any better?"

"How am I supposed to do that, she said. My father just killed my mother and he doesn't care about what's going to happen to me. He leaves me here without even a word and you think I'm going to feel better after one night", she said with tears in her eyes.

Then she ran out in the yard, sat down against a tree, and started to paint. This was something she always did when she was unset for something her father had done.

A week later Maria was still with the Malfoy's. She hadn't heard anything from her father in a Week now. Actually, she didn't care. He didn't exactly care about her so she was not surprised. He never kept his promises. Not to her anyway.

Half a week later Lucius came back. He was very injured. Maria found him lieing on the floor in the living room. She immediately ran to Narcissa to tell her that Lucius was back and that he was injured.  
She had no idea why he was in that shape. Everything she knew was that Lucius and a couple of Death Eaters had a mission to steal a prophecy. Apparently they had failed.

A month later it was Maria's birthday. As expected she got a letter from Hogwarts. She also got a present from her father. She thought that was strange. She hadn't got any presents from him in years. It was a book and a letter. She wasn't very interested in the book but immediately opened the letter.

Have a nice birthday and please read the book before you end Hogwarts. Meet me at the big oak in the forest at 6 am tonight. I'm going to tell you something.

I was not far but to Maria it meant much. She hadn't heard anything from her father in more than a month now. Precisely 6 am she stood by the big oak and half a minute later her father arrived.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Maria asked.

"Yes. Come on." He grabbed her hand and before she could react and suddenly they were in a graveyard.

"Father, where are we?"

"Little Hangleton, my father used to live her before he died."

"I thought you hated this place?"

"I do, but here we can talk without being interrupted. Just so you know. I hope you're going to be in Slytherin and I don't care if you're best or not, but I don't want any mudblood to beat you. Is that clear?" He asked with a hard voice.

"Never happened before so why should now be different."

"Because if that's going to happen you're going to feel very sorry for that girl."

"I doubt it", Maria said with a grin on her lips.

"I want you to take the book I gave you to Hogwarts. I doubt there are any books in dark arts there."

"Promise. Thank you father", Maria said before she landed in the hallway of Malfoy Manor.

She immediately stood up and looked at Narcissa who wanted to know why she was late. She handed Maria her robes and books. They had gone shopping yesterday. Maria quickly put her robes on and put her book in the trunk.

"Where have you been?" She asked when Maria was done. We have been looking all over for you.

"I've been with dad", was everything she said and went upstairs to get her new book. When she came back downstairs again she took some floo-power and said loudly.

"Platform nine and three quarters."  
When she was there she stepped out of the fire and threw some dust away from her robe. Right after her Draco and Narcissa stepped out from the fire. Maria and Draco immediately went on the train to find good places. After a few moments of searching she found one and sat down on the seat. When the train started to move, Maria picked up her book and started to read.  
Suddenly the door was opening and a boy and a girl came in.

"Do you mind?" The girl blushed at Maria.

"No", she answered. She had no thoughts of spending her whole journey to Hogwarts alone.

"You're going to start the first year, am I right?" Maria asked with a bored voice.

"You're right. My name is David and this is my twin sister Sarah."

"I'm Maria. Maria Riddle."

"Nice name. Which house do you think you're going to be in?" Sarah asked.

"Slytherin", she answered immediately.

"Good. Because father is saying that we can't spend time with mudblood and blood traitors. Because you're not one of them, are you?"

"No and don't think anything else", Maria spat. "I guess that your father is a Death Eater then?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Good luck I guess. What's his name?"

"Antonin Dolohov, why?" Davis asked with a curious voice.

"Then I know him", Maria commented with a sad voice.

Then she picked up her book again and started to read. When she had read a chapter she contacted her father.

"Maria, what's going on? I've told you not to..."

"I know father, sorry, but it was important", she interrupted.

"What is important?" Her father asked coldly.

"I've met two friends, maybe you can call them. Their father is a Death Eater if you wanted to know. I just wonder if I should tell them who I am?"

"Maybe you shouldn't. Who is the Death Eater?"

"Dolohov, why? Maria asked."

"Nothing", her father hissed.

"Bye then", Maria said and continued with her book.

"Bye."

"So who is your father", Sarah asked after a while. Just to break the ice.

"No one", Maria answered. "He works at the ministry. He's an Auror.

"Then he's good", David answered fascinated.

"Yeah, the best", Maria answered.

** Thank's for reading. As I told you in my last chapter I want at least two reviews before posting another chapter.**


	3. The sorting

**Chapter 3: The sorting.**

A couple of hours later the train finally stopped.

"First years, a large man called out. First years this way."  
The friends immediately walked that way just to see a very large man.

"Maria, is that the largest man you ever seen, or what?" David said suddenly exited.

"I've seen bigger", Maria said quiet to herself but nodded back to David.  
They followed the man quietly along with all the other first years.

"Four and four in the boats", the man said and Sarah, David and Maria immediately sat down in the closest boat.

A moment later another boy sat down in the boat.

"Hello", he smiled. "Which house do you want to be in?" He said.

"Slytherin", the said in chorus.

"Okay, I think I want to be in Gryffindor. I'm muggle born you see."

Then Maria interrupted.

"If you want to be friends with us, just forget it, we don't social with mudbloods", she hissed and turned back to David and Sarah.

The boy became quiet and looked in another way with tear-filled eyes.

"Why did you do that, I mean, store he's a mudblood but you could have been nicer."

"I've met enough of mudbloods in my life, and everyone is just as pathetic. I don't think he's going to be an exception."

A couple of minutes later they could see Hogwarts. Maria was speechless. Her father had told her about its greatness, but this was unbelievable. She had never seen something so incredible in her whole life.

When she finally kept her breath again she looked at Sarah and David which looked just as shocked as she did a second ago.

After another of couple of minutes they were on their way out of the boats. They slowly followed the big man which name was Hagrid.

Hagrid led them to a stair where he left them. Maria and the others started to walk upstairs and when they were at the top they noticed a woman which seemed to wait for them.

"Good evening children", she started. "I'm professor McGonagall, your transfiguration teacher. Wait here, I'll be back in a minute." Then she left. Everybody stood quiet and waited for her to come back.

A minute later McGonagall came back end led them through the Great Hall.  
Maria thought it was almost the biggest rooms she'd ever seen. Her old room had been bigger. Or it was still her room when she wasn't at Malfoy Manor. They stopped in front of the Hall.

In a stool forward to them it lay a hat.  
The sorting hat, Maria thought.  
She didn't listen to the song. She was more interested in her shoes. The song finally ended and Maria started to call out names.

"Dolohov David!"

"SLYTHERIN."

"Dolohov Sarah!"

"SLYTHERIN."

"Moan Danielle!"

"RAVENCLAW."

"Read Stephan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Owen Margaret!"

"RAVENCLAW."

"Staziac Samuel"

Maria looked up. It was the boy in the boat. It took a while before the hat finally shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR."

Maria didn't listen to the other names but she looked up when McGonagall stopped with the names. She noticed that she gave Dumbledore an insecure look.

"R-riddle Maria", she stuttered.

Maria stepped forward, ready to put the hat on. She didn't even touch the hat before it shouted. Much louder then Before.

"SLYTHERIN."

Maria didn't care. She went straight to the Slytherin table and did not care about the looks people gave her. It was a mysterious silence. Apparently this never had happened before.  
She sat down beside David and Sarah.  
That broke the silence and everybody started to look at each other instead of Maria.

Two hours later they walked through the dungeons. A prefect showed them to the common rom. They stopped outside a statue of two snakes. It was almost a copy of all the other statues in the dungeons except that this had green eyes instead of grey.  
The prefect gave them the password PUREBLOOD. And they entered.

"Okay, listen everybody. The boys go through that door, then you turn right, the girls, you go through that door and then you turn left", he said and pointed at two doors.  
Maria and Sarah said good night to David and went off to bed.

"So what do you think of McGonagall?" Sarah asked.

"She looks strict and actually pretty good", Maria answered. "Do you know why everybody looked at me earlier?"

"You didn't even touch the sorting hat and still it knew where to place you."

"Yeah, strange, but at least I keep the family tradition", she said relieved.  
Then she took a parchment and started to White.

Father  
Something strange happened today at the sorting. I didn't even touch the hat and still it knew where to place me. Slytherin of course, but I bet you knew that already. Is that normal?

She finished the letter and whistled at her owl Cocoa. She gave the letter to her who flew away directly.

Then she went to bed and after a couple of minutes she fell asleep.


	4. Now everybody know

**Thank you so mcub for all of your reviews. Beacase uf that I will update this story right now. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Ch****apter 4: Now everybody know.**

Three months later Maria was sitting on a potion lesson in the dungeon. As usual she was the best. She had kept her promise to her father not to let any mudblood beat her in something.

Suddenly her cauldron blew apart and it was a miracle that she could throw herself at the floor.

"Miss Riddle. Can you explain what just happened?"

"No", Maria said chocked. "It just blew up."

"Okay. I want you to stay after the lesson", Snape said and turned away.

When the lesson finally ended Maria went to the desk which stood in the front of the classroom.

"Now, miss Riddle. Maybe you can explain what happened", Snape said coldly.

"I've told you that I don't know. Isn't that not enough?. I don't know how or why it happened, it just did."

"Who are you?" Snape said suddenly.

"Who do you think I am?" Maria said turning her eyes just a bit red.

Maria saw Snape's face turn into despair.

"I think I have some ideas", he said after a while.

"How comical", Maria said and started to walk against the door.

It was a loud bang and the door was closed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Maria said angry. "Let me out of here."

"Not until you answer my question", Snape said.

"I'm not going to answer anything. I'm out of here."

"You know Maria. The door is locked."

Maria mumbled something and the door and a part of the wall blew up.

"Well, now it's not", she said and left a chocked Snape behind her.

Then she forgot something and looked back in.

"And I would prefer that you're not telling anyone of this." Snape nodded obviously still chocked.  
Maria smiled and walked straight to the common room.

When she arrived ten minutes later she went straight to bed.

Next morning she awakened by that Sarah pushed her out of bed.

"Good morning", Sarah said laughing.

Maria looked at the watch and snorted. Then she pushed her pillow into Sarah's face.

"You had to wake me up now? And push me out of bed?"

"Yes, of course I had to. And I only pushed you out of your bed because it seemed to be the only way to wake you up. Come on. Last day. Then you can have some fun. It's just you being boring."

"Okay then", Maria said and started to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in the common room along with David.

"Are you going to stay here for christmas?" Maria asked in a while.

"No, dad wanted us to come home for some reason. Are you?"

"Yes, I don't think my dad want me home all christmas", Maria said with a sad voice.

"Poor you", Sarah said and hugged her.

"I agree. How about some breakfast?" David said. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungra", Sarah and Maria said in chorus.

"But breakfast sounds good. I'm kind of hungry too", Maria continued.

A couple of month later they were sitting and listened to professor Binns who talked about the four founders of Hogwarts.

"Who can tell me what the four founders of Hogwarts were named?"  
Everybody shook their head except for Maria who immediately said:

"Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin."

"Good, very good. Ten points to Slytherin."

After half an hour later the lesson finally ended.

"He is so boring", Sarah complained outside the classroom.

"I know, but at least you learn something. I mean, you don't exactly do that in Professor Lockhart's lessons."

"I agree. Who want to know what his favorite food is? I think he likes himself a little too much", Sarah said.

"Yeah, I go to the library. Catch you up later", Maria said.

"But we were supposed to…"

She didn't finish her sentence before she found out that Maria was already gone.

Maria didn't hear the last part of what Sarah was saying. She went straight to the library to her homework in transfiguration.

Half an hour later she was finally done and went to the common room there she accidentally bumped into Sarah.

"Oh sorry. I didn't see you", she apologized.

"Where have you been?" Sarah wanted to know.

"I told you I was going to library."

"You had to walk away like that. It was creepy. Do you even care?! Now she screamed."

"And what if I don't?!" Maria asked.

"Then you're just selfish", Sarah yelled back.

"I'm selfish. I mean, hello. I think that there is another person in this room that is a lot more selfish than I am. You!" Maria yelled.  
Suddenly a man threw Maria back. She saw David do the same to Sarah. She looked up just to see Snape holding her shoulders hard.

"Let go of me!" She yelled turning her eyes red.

Now everybody stepped away from her. Everybody but Snape, Sarah and David.

"You're so pathetic", Sarah continued to yell.

"Pathetic? You think I'm pathetic?" She yelled back. "Let go of me!" She continued and pulled herself out of Snape's grip.

Then both Sarah and David were thrown against the wall a couple of meter. They bumped into the wall before they landed on the floor.

"Do not ever call me pathetic", she hissed and walked out of there.

Maria! Snape called after he had sent Sarah and David to the hospitality wing.  
She hesitated and then she turned around and looked at Snape.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked. "You can't show them you're powers like that. They were scared."

"Well, that was sort of the point", Maria said without regrets.

"How did this start?"

"Actually I don't remember. I came back from the library and she just started to yell at me."

"Okay, just make sure that this is not happening again."

"I'll try", Maria promised.

After three hours both David and Sarah were back from the hospitality wing. They were not injured bud Madame Pomfrey wanted them to stay a couple of hours for observation.  
She thought of casting a memory spell on both of them but then she figured that it wasn't very smart. So she just left them alone. At least they didn't seem to care about her. Maria was happy and when the summer came she was even happier.  
She was happy to get away from all staring eyes.

When the train finally stopped at King's cross a couple of hours later she picked up her things and left. She went through the barrier and looked around. She went straight to a tall man in a hood.

"Shall we go?" He said with a low voice.

Maria nodded and took the man's hand. Then they was gone.


	5. Holiday

**Chapter 5: Holiday  
**  
Suddenly Maria was in a graveyard. The same graveyard that her father had killed Harry Potter on during his fourth year at Hogwarts. A dark shadow came straight to them but Maria wasn't afraid. She knew who it was.

"Hello father", she said calmly.

"Maria", her father said and nodded. "Take her stuff to her room", he said to the death eater who immediately disappeared.

"Father, what exactly are we doing here?" She asked after a while.

"I decided to stay here during the summer, maybe longer. It's still mine, so", her father said. "I don't like it but you take what you get. I can live with that. So, what have you learnt this year?"

"Nothing", she said truthfully.

"Defense against the dark arts then?"

"No, our teacher only thinks of himself so we don't accentually learn so much in his lessons. But he quits now, so next year is maybe better."

"Good, otherwise you should use the Crutiatus curse on him", he laughed. His high and cold laugh.

"Yeah maybe", Maria answered.

They talked for a while and then Maria thought of something.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my father?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked surprised.

"Since when do you care about what I'm doing or thinking?"

"Well, you have been gone for almost a year now, so then maybe you can be a little bit nice, don't you think?" he said.

"Yes, but it's not your style and it doesn't fit you at all."

"Let's get inside, he interrupted. Are you hungry?"

"No, not exactly. I ate on the train", she answered.

"Good, you will stay with Lucius tonight, and then you come here again."

"Are you really sure that it's only one night. Then never again?"

"Yes, this time I'm sure", was his answer.

"Thank you", she said and hugged him.

"Well, if you let go of me I can go and summon Lucius. Go check your room instead."

Maria did what she was told and ran upstairs.

A couple of minutes later she went downstairs again.

"Do you like it?" Her father asked.  
Maria nodded and looked at Lucius.

"Good, you better go now."  
Now it was Lucius turn to nod and for the first time he talked.

"Come on then. I don't have all day", he said angry.  
Maria knew that it was stupid of Lucius sounding like that in her father presence. She was not disappointed.

"Don't you dear talk to my daughter like that again", hissed Voldemort. "Apologize."

Lucius immediately sank down on his knees, starting to apologize.  
Half a minute later he stood up, looping at his master who nodded.

Then without a word he took Marias hand and in a second they were at Malfoy Manor. He let go of her hand and stepped back.

"I really hope you know where to sleep, because I'm not going to show you, princess", the last word he spat out.

"Yes. I know where to sleep. And the next time you talk to me that way I will tell father, just so you know", she smiled.

"Like I would care about empty threats. Now, off to bed. Good night."

Maria didn't respond. How dared he talk to her like that? Like he was special, but she would show him, next time. But she didn't hope that it would happen again.

When she woke up next morning she heard a knock on her door and Draco entered.

"Father is saying that it is breakfast."

Maria sighed after the door closed and started to get dressed.

Ten minutes later she sat on a chair in the dining room and was eating a toast.

"Can't you hurry up a bit?" Lucius asked again after five minutes.

"No, I can't", was the same answer as the same she had told him two times before.

After about five more minutes she was done, ready to go to her father for a while.

"I'm done now. I want to see father", she said and smiled.

"In a minute. I have some things to take care of first."

"Oh, so you can take your time but I can't take mine", she said.

"Now you get it", was the answer.  
She saw Lucius disappear and Narcissa went into the dining room.

"Are you okay?" She asked Maria.

"Yeah, I'm fine, she answered. I just don't see how he can be so rude to me. I mean he's only getting punished for it."

"You are probably right. If he keeps up this way your father is going to kill him sooner or later."

"Yeah, but I don't think Lucius knows that."

"Probably not. Have you packed?"

"If you don't remember. I left all my stuff in my father house."

"Of course. And you don't have anything here?"

"No, and if I finds out that something is missing I'll just tell Lucius and if he doesn't listen I'll tell my father."

"Sounds good", Narcissa responded.

"It is", Maria giggled.

Then she ran upstairs to get her wand. Then she waited. An hour became two and two became three.  
At the evening Lucius were finally back and at nine she was with her father.

"I expected you earlier", her father said.

"Yes, me to. But then Lucius took off and you know."

"Yes I know. But I was telling him to do that after he had left you here. How is he? Nice?"

"I don't think you can call Lucius nice. More like constantly weird and pathetic."

"What did he do this time?" Her father asked suddenly angry.

"Oh, just you know. Telling me off and things like that, waking me up when I sleep and he is telling me what to do, which is the most annoying of course. Can't you do something? Just torturing him a little bit, Please."

"We'll see. Maybe later'', he said with a bored voice.

"Can I watch then?" She asked eagerly.

"I don't see why not", her father said and Maria smiled at him.

"Good night", she said and ran to her new room.

On the way she met Lucius. He was everything but happy.

"So, I really hope that you will leave me alone now, because that hurt. A lot", he exclaimed angry.

"Oh, I will, but I like seeding people get hurt and hurting them of course. That's even funnier, almost."

"Oh, so you like pain, he said. Then I'll show you pain."  
Then he pointed his wand at her and said:

"Cruc..."

"Crucio", another voice screamed in fury.  
Lucius fell down on the floor, screaming.

"Dad", Maria exclaimed relieved and took her father's hand.

A couple of minutes later her father reversed the spell and Lucius made a painful way up to his feet.

"I warned you Lucius. You see, if you disrespect my daughter, you disrespect me. You will never use magic against her again. You get that?"  
Lucius quickly nodded and said:

"Yes My Lord."

"Good. Then go!"  
Lucius made a quickly bow and disappeared.

"Thanks", Maria said and went to her room.

It was dark and creepy. Just as she wanted it to be, she thought and smiled.  
Then she went to bed. She stayed away about an hour before she fell asleep.

The next morning she awakened late. Really late. She went downstairs to get something to eat.

A couple of minutes later Narcissa came in to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should go", she said when she noticed Maria.

"No, It's okey. You wanted me something?"

"Yes, you have gotten your Hogwarts letter."

"So soon. I mean. It's just the second day."

"I know, but he best is that you have it done then", Narcissa said.

"Yeah, and that's good. Is dad home?"

"No he left earlier. He'll be back in the evening", Narcissa said.

Maria sighed and looked at Narcissa who was about to leave.

"Cissy", she started.

"Yes", Narcissa immediately turned around.

"Will you follow me to Diagon Alley today?"  
Narcissa smiled and nodded.

"Thank you", Maria said and hugged her.

Then she went upstairs to get dressed.

A couple of minutes later she was done and went downstairs again.

"Can we go now?" Maria asked hopefully.

"If you wish so, princess", Narcissa said and bowed.

"Stop that princess thing. My name is Maria and will you please stop the bowing thing. It's annoying after a while."

"Okay, let's go."

"We can use the fireplace. Come on."

"You use floo-power?" Narcissa asked and looked very surprised.

"Yes, long story, which ends up with a burned body in my wardrobe."

Then Maria took a hand floo-powder and stepped into the fire. Then she said loud and clear:

"Diagon Alley."


	6. Delain

**I know, I know. I'm lazy when it comes to updating my stories. Anyway, here chapter numeber five and I hope you like it. I can also tell you that I have actaully started to translate chapter eight, which makes me really proud of myself. I just remembered that I should probably tell you that this story is originally in thirty-five chapters, but since they are so short I will translate a couple at the time and make them a whole chapter so they won't be so short. Completely unnecessaty information, but jsut something I wanted to share with you. Thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 6: Delain.**

She fell out from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Right behind her Narcissa showed up.

"Okey, where do you want to go first? The bookshop?"

Maria nodded and followed Narcissa to the bookshop. She had no idea of where to go, so she was happy that Narcissa was with her.

Half a minute later they were standing in the bookshop.

"Hello. Hogwarts?" A man said in the shadows.

"Yes, we want these books", Narcissa said and gave the man a paper.  
He looked on them for a second. Then he nodded and turned around. Maria saw him pick up a box and then he came back.

"This is all that you will need. Have a nice year", the man said and smiled.

"Thank you", Maria said and then they left.

Then they were going to the other stores to buy the rest of the things Maria needed.

In about an hour they were done. That was when they bumped into a man.

"For God's sake, watch your steps Dolohov!" Narcissa spat.

"Me? You can watch your own steps, Cissy", he said and pointed his wand at her.

"Stop it, before someone sees you", Maria whispered high and for the first time Dolohov seemed to notice her.

He immediately lowered his wand and looked at Maria.

"Are you out today? I don't see you very often", he smiled.  
Maria snorted and looked into Dolohov's eyes.

"Maybe if you went out more you would see me. Because I'm out a lot, so don't come and say that I'm not out when you now that is you who is not out."  
Dolohov sighed and started to talk.

"Sorry. I should know better than arguing with you"

"It's okey. Can we go now?" She asked Narcissa.

"Yes, of course. This way", she said quickly.

An hour later Maria was laying in her bed reading a book when someone knocked at the door.

"Yes", Maria said without looking up.

Of course it was Lucius.

"Your father wishes to speak with you, princess. "  
Maria sighed but went downstairs to her father's room. She knocked at the door and without waiting for an answer she entered.

"How has your day been", a cold voice hissed.

"Great, she replied. We met Dolohov. "  
Then her father turned around and looked at her the first time during the day.

"I hope he was nice to you", he hissed again.

"He was okey. What's this for potion?" She asked and picked up a vial.

"Veritaserum", her father said. "Take it if you need it."  
Maria nodded and put it down again.

"I don't think so", she said cold.

Two months later the school started again. Maria was not happy. She would rather stay with her father and the death eaters who fulfilled her every wish without blinking. She didn't want to go back to the pathetic, worthless creeps at Hogwarts.  
The only cause she went there was because her father wanted her to.

A couple of hours later she was sitting on the train. Then she realized that she had forgotten her book. She could summon it. She looked outside to see if the coast was clear. It was. Then she sat down and started to concentrate on her book.

When she finally had the book she realized that is was someone else in the compartment.  
Sarah and Davis just stared at her.

"How the hell did you do that?" David wanted to know.

"Oh, so now you want to be my friends again?" She asked. "I thought you left me last year?"

"Yeah, we were pretty chocked. I mean, It's not every day you finds out that your friend is the daughter of the dark lord, but we're over it now."  
Maria looked at Sarah who nodded.

"Sorry, that I threw you in the wall. But you did deserve it."

"We did not", Sarah exclaimed. "And it hurt."

"Well, that was sort of the point, but we're not going to fight now. Can't we just take it easy?"

"Sure. So, why did you show all of the Slytherins your powers if you didn't wanted them to know?" David asked confused.

"You made me angry. Then I do stupid things. This was one of them."

"So, it was sort of an accident?" David said.  
Maria nodded and sighed.

"And will you please don't care about who I am, because that is starting to get really annoying at home", she lied.

"Sure", Sarah said and David nodded.

"So, Maria, what have you done during the holiday?" David asked after a while.

"Well, I have practiced my powers, moved to my father. I used to live with the Malfoy's if I hadn't told you and I have almost been put under the Crutiatus curse. so nothing special really. Just the normal, except for the last thing and the moving thing then."

"Who did it to you?" Sarah asked chocked.

"Lucius Malfoy", she said and looked down on the floor and giggled.

"How do you mean with almost?" David asked.

"He attacked me but didn't finish the spell before dad put it on him. He deserved it."

"Okey, maybe we should change", Sarah said slowly and Maria and David agreed.

A couple of minutes later the train stopped suddenly.

"We can't be there yet. It's too early. What do you think Maria?" Sarah said.

"I think that you are right", she replied.  
Then the door opened and a dementor entered.

"Get behind me, Maria said. Then it's not going to hurt you."

David and Sarah did what Maria said and closed their eyes.  
Maria was looking straight on it. She was not scared of them. She had known them her entire life so she had been used to them by now.

"What do you want?" Maria asked hard.

It stretched her long arm against her and gave her a letter and then it backed off.

"Thank you, she said. Now go! You're scaring my friends", she ordered.

It went off the train and it started to move again.

"It's okay. He isn't coming back unless I want him to", Maria said and calmed them down.

"What did it want?" David asked and took some deep breaths.

"Father sent me a letter. I just don't see why he's not using owls."

"Maybe because no one will expect a dementor as a messenger."

Maria nodded insecure and opened the letter.

_Maria.  
I want you to come home during the christmas this year. And you know the book I gave you last year. Read the chapter about werewolves and learn it. You will need it sooner than you think.  
The dark lord._

Maria finished the letter and opened the window. Her father's letter always blew up. She quickly threw it outside the window and then there was a low explosion. Then she closed the window again.

A couple of hours later the train finally stopped. They left their things and went into a vehicle.  
On the way to the castle they discussed the coming year and hoped that there were some new students in Slytherin. The students in their year were so childish.

Suddenly the vehicle stopped and they started to walk against the big doors. They went straight to the Great Hall to get good places.

They sat down in the middle of the Slytherin table and waited for the new students. They didn't say anything for once. Maria thought of what David and Sarah thought of her when they knew who she was. She knew how to get the truth but she didn't want to risk their friendship again. Her father had told her and showed how to do it when she was seven. But that was when her mother was still alive and they were almost a happy family.  
She missed her mother so much, but what could she do. She couldn't change the past even if she wanted to.  
Maria was so busy thinking of her mother that she hadn't noticed that the sorting had started a long time ago. It was only two people left now.

"Delain, Jeauqlin!" McGonagall called out and a girl in short brown hair stepped forward. It took a while before the hat finally called out:

"SLYTHERIN!"  
Then the whole Slytherin table started to applause, including Maria. The girl sat down beside her and looked at the boy who was left. He was placed in Gryffindor and Maria sighed.

"Excuse me", an irritated voice said a couple of minutes later.

"What?" Maria asked tired.

"Are you deaf? Can you send me the potatoes, please?"

"No I'm not deaf. What's your name?"

"Jeauqlin Delain. Can you send me the potatoes or not?"

"Here you go", Maria said and used her magic to send Jeauqlin the potatoes.

"How did you do that?" She asked amazed.

"You shouldn't try to be friend with her Jean. She is…"

"Shut up!" Maria roared and the boy immediately went quiet.

Maria smiled and looked back at Jeauqlin.

"So Jeauqlin", Maria started.

"Please call me Jean. Everybody does", she interrupted.

Maria nodded.

"Okey Jean. What did you say?"

"How did you do that? And what's your name? And why did he shut up when you told him to?"

"Much questions. I'll see what I can answer. My name is Maria Riddle. I have used that power since I was young and I just focus on an object and wave with my hand. And the last question is called father connection. I can't explain it. I think you finds out before night anyway."

An hour later it was time to go to bed. Maria and Jean were still talking. Mostly about Jeans past. Maria was careful not to tell Jean too much about her past and family.

When she fell asleep thirty minutes later she had a weird dream that night. She saw her father. He was torturing a man who screamed in pain, but she didn't know who it was. Her father knew she was bored and sent her these dreams to make her happy. This time it worked.  
Then she realized that someone was watching her and woke up. When she sat up she saw Jean.

"What is it?" She sobbed. "How dare you wake me up this late?"  
As she expected Jean backed off and looked at her very oddly.

"Professor Snape wanted to talk to you. He said it was important, Jean stuttered. Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?" Marias asked and started to get dressed.

"That you're his daughter."

"Yes, that rumor is true."  
Jean took another step back and looked at Maria again.

"Please don't be afraid. I'm not like my father. Most of the time at least. Happens more when I'm home. You found out sooner than I thought."

"Bad rumors spread fast, you know", Jean smiled.

Apparently she wasn't afraid any more.  
Maria didn't say anything more. She went to Snape immediately instead.

A couple of minutes later she knocked at his door and entered.

"What do you want?" She asked with a bored voice.

"Sorry I had to wake you up but it was an emergency."

"So?"

"I saw you are becoming a friend to Miss Delain."

"We're not friends. She sticks after me. I hate that. It happens very often right now. Some of them are okey but some a completely pathetic. They are friends with blood traitors and mudbloods."

"Have they told you that?" Snape asked surprised.

"Sort of. I mean I can still find out in a second anyway."

"How many times to I have to tell you. Don't use your powers like that again"  
Then Maria became angry and ran her fingers into Snape's throat and said with a cold angry voice.

"Don't you dare give me an order again. This is the second time this evening and I don't like it. You get it"  
Snape nodded and Maria lowered her hand. Snape spat and gasped for air.

"You're more like your father than I first thought. There are werewolves at Hogwarts. That's what I wanted to tell you."

"Don't you dare tell alone about this", she threatened.  
Snape nodded and turned around.

"Good night", he said low.  
Maria didn't answer. Instead she ran back to the common room to get her book.

"Werewolves", she mumbled.  
She found the chapter and started to read it.

An hour later she was done. Then she new every word in that chapter without even looking in the book.

The next day she woke up by a scream. She quickly jumped out of her bed and went to the common room. There she found a shaking Sarah.

"What is it?" She said and ran to Sarah and did something she not normally did. She hugged her.

"Blood. Everywhere. Just look. Isn't that blood, and it's fresh. What is happening", Sarah said heart brokened.

"I don't know", Maria lied.  
Then suddenly David was there to.

"Go and get professor Snape, will you?" Maria said and David nodded and ran off.

A couple of minutes later he was back with professor Snape. Maria told David she had to check something in the library and went off.

Before she came to the library, she went into an empty corridor.  
Then suddenly a couple of men appeared but she wasn't scared. She knew that none of the death eaters should kill her, because if they did. Maria didn't even want to think of it.  
Then suddenly one of them shouted.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Maria saw the deadly curse come straight to her and she couldn't move.


	7. Maria goes crazy

**Hello again. new chapter again. If those who do not like this fanfiction would please tell me what they don't like I would be very happy. Of course I will be very happy if those who likes this will tell me what they like about it as well. Thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 7: Maria goes crazy.**

Suddenly a hand dragged her down on the floor. The curse barely missed her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Maria said angry and ran back to the common room. Now it was clean from all blood again.  
Then she sat down and concentrated on her father.

"Father."

"What is it Maria", Voldemort asked. "What has happen?"

"Nothing really, except that your werewolves and death eaters almost killed me!" Maria spat sarcastic.

"By who?"  
Maria knew that they would regret this very deeply when they returned.

"Greyback and some werewolves I didn't recognize."

"Except for the mission to kill Dumbledore I gave them one order."

"Not to hurt me? "

"Yes. If you see them again tell them that they are in trouble."

"I can do that", Maria said and finished the conversation.

Right after that Sarah came back from the hospitality wing. She sat down in an armchair beside Maria.  
They started to talk and soon David and Jean came to join them.

"What are you talking about? David asked. Were have you been by the way?

"I was in the library and met some 'friends'."

"What friends?" Jean asked curious.

"No one", Maria said a little to fast.

"Fine. You don't have to tell me", she cried and ran out.

"What exactly happened in the library?" David asked quiet.

"Not here. Let's go to your bedroom instead."

So they went to the boys' dormitory, which was empty.

"Okay, what exactly happened", Sarah asked when Maria had closed the door.

"I almost got killed by a werewolf, that's what happened."

"Werewolves? Don't they work for your father?" Davis asked surprised. "How did they get in here?"

"They do. I think dad let them in somehow. Anyway. I contacted my father immediately and now they're pretty screwed", Maria giggled.

"I bet that", Sarah said and yawned.

Suddenly the door opened and Draco Malfoy entered.

"What are you doing here?" He said and nodded to Sarah and Maria.

"What do you think we're doing here?" Maria asked and Draco looked insecure. "What are you doing here? "

"I was going to bed. It's our bedroom, isn't it?" He said and nodded to David.

Then Draco went off to bed and the girls went to their bedroom.

"Maybe I should talk to Jean about this," Maria said low to Sarah before she went to bed.

So she went to the common room again. She stopped when she saw Jean. But not they way she wanted to see her. She was pushed between different werewolves all the time. Apparently it hurt.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Maria yelled angry.

It did have the effect she wanted. The werewolves immediately stopped and let Jean go.

"What do you want, princess?" Greyback smiled.

"What I really wanted was too talked to my friend, but it seems like you have scared her away. And then I wanted to ask you why in hell you tried to kill me?"

No respond.

"Answer!" She demanded.

"Well, we should if there was anything to answer."

"So, you tried to kill me because you were bored?"

"Something like that. You don't tell your father, don't you", Greyback said and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Get off me! She said and pushed is hand away. I've already told dad and he say that when you're done you are in big trouble. "

Now everyone backed off.

"Please, tell me you are lying, princess", Greyback sobbed.

"I never lie", Maria said and she could see fear spread in Greyback's eyes.

Suddenly they could hear a sound.

"Someone is coming", one of the werewolves said and picked his wand up.

"Put that thing down and go instead", she said.

"Princess, I..."

"GO!" She interrupted.

Right after they left a houself fell out from a wardrobe. Maria picked him up in less than a second.

"What did you hear?" She asked hard.

"Only the talk with the werewolves", he stuttered.

"Don't you dare tell anyone of this. Then I send you to some of the death eaters. In pieces. You get it?"

"Y-yes", he stuttered again and Maria dropped him on the floor.

He immediately went out of there.

When Maria woke up the next morning she had a big headache. She knew what that meant. Her father wanted her something.  
She got dressed and in a couple of seconds she realized that her necklace was missing. It had been her mother's necklace before she died. It was the only thing she had left of her.  
She got furious and ran to she common rom.

"Who has taken my necklace?!" She screamed in fury.

It started to shoot lightnings around her and she turned her eyes red.

A couple of seconds later her necklace came flying to her. She put it on and stopped the lightnings.  
She went out in a corridor to calm herself down and let the others calm them selves.  
Then Sarah and David came against her.

"Hi, where is Jean?" She asked and looked around.

"Where do you think. In the hospitality wing of course. You hit her with one of your lightnings. How could you!" David screamed out the last part.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. But you don't know who she really is. I had to", Maria tried.

"Whoever she is, she can't be worse than you, You're just like your father", Sarah spat.

"Like my father. You have no idea how right you are. And you know what. I'm proud of it."

"You are so pathetic", Sarah said and stared at her.

"You know what happen the last time you called me pathetic. If you don't remember. I through you two into a wall."

"Don't remind me", David said and turned around and walked out of there with Sarah.

Maria walked the other way and suddenly she realized that someone was following her.

"You shouldn't do like that again, Maria", Snape said angry when he caught up with her.

"Apparently you don't know who she is", Maria sobbed. "You don't know what she did to me when I was young. I hate her."

"Then tell me who she is", Snape tried but Maria shook her head and walked away.

She walked slowly to the library.

"What do you want, father. I've got homework. "

"You sound angry, what has happen? "

"Someone stole my necklace. "

"Did you get it back?" Her father asked with a bored voice.

"Yes, after I showed the lightning thing. I hurt Jean by the way."

"Your friend?"

"Yes, she's in the hospitality wing."

"Did she deserve it?"

"Of course she did. How's Devon?"

"Your brother is fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know. I have a lesson in five minutes. I have to go."

"Sure, just don't forget not to contact me. I'll be in touch, her father said and Maria ran down to the transfiguration lesson."

She was just in time. They only repeated so Maria didn't listen. She already knew everything they talked about.

"Miss Riddle, professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you", McGonagall said in the end of the lesson.

Maria nodded and followed her to Dumbledores office.  
When she was there she knocked at his door.

"Come in", a voice said.

"You wanted to talk to me, professor", Maria said and looked straight into Dumbledores eyes.

"I've heard that Voldemort is your father. Is that true?"

"Yes, that is true professor", Maria said honestly.

"And you use special powers to hurt a student this morning", he continued.

"That was an accident professor. I just got so angry."

"What was is that happened?"

"Someone had taken my necklace. I got it from my mother before she died."

"How old were you?"

"I was nine. Dad killed her."

"You know why he did it."

"Not really, but I think it was because he didn't want me to be like her, she was good. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was evening and I was eating a toast. Then he came. He didn't knock. He never does. He wanted to talk to mom alone and told me to go to sleep. So I went to my room. I was going to change when I heard the scream. I went down and out on the street. Dad told me to stay were I was. If I hadn't done that he would have killed me to, he told me. I closed my eyes when he said the deadly curse. Then we went to a death eater. I haven't seen mom since. Dad wants me to forget her. But I can't. I don't even know what happened to her body."

"I'm sorry", Dumbledore said when she had finished. "Have he ever hurt you?"

"No, he never touches me or my brother."

"You have a brother? What is his name?"

"Devon, he is eight right now", Maria said with tear-filled eyes.

"Okay, thank you. You may leave. It's late."

Maria went fast to the girls dormitory. She fell asleep fast and didn't wake up until the next morning when she heard a knocking on the window. She looked up and saw a small owl with a black letter bound to his feet. She let it in and made a high sound which made the others in the bedroom wake up too.

"Can someone please make that owl shut up", one of the girls moaned and looked at Maria. "Can't you do something?"  
Maria made a low whistle and the owl became quiet and landed to her left shoulder.

"Does she always do as you say?" Another girl said tired and sat up in her bed.

"Mostly", Maria said and started to open the letter.

"Who is it from?" One of the girls asked.

"Don't care", Maria spat and opened the letter.

Maria. Please come home soon. I can't stand it any longer. Father is crazier than never. Hope you're fine. You know that Lucius is back again. Apparently father thought he had punished him hard enough. I miss you. I have to go. Bella and Cissy are here now. See you soon.  
Devon.

Maria made a silent sigh and noticed that the bedroom was empty. She burned the old parchment and took a new.

_Devon.  
I will be home at Christmas, but not before that. Hope you can wait that long. If Lucius is mean or is trying to hurt you, tell father immediately. As a matter of fact he saved my life. But that's a different story. Tell father if you want to know more about that. I miss you and I'll hope I will see you soon.  
Maria_

Maria read it once and than gave the letter to the small owl and then she sent it away.  
After that she went to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. On her way down she met someone in the seventh class in Slytherin.

"Let me through", she said but when no one responded she backed a couple of steps.

"We just want to know something, one of the boys said. That necklace you have. How much is it worth?"

"And tell me exactly why I should tell you that. I bet it was you who stole it."

"Smart girl", another boy said. "Let's make a deal. We let you through if you give us your necklace."

"Sorry, but I want to keep it, so move. Do you think you can scare me? I've seen more pathetic creeps in my whole life. You don't want to make me angry, so please let me pass"  
When they didn't respond she started to walk the other way. Then she noticed that her necklace was missing.

"How the hell did you do that?" She asked both surprised and angry

"I'm so not going to tell you that", the first boy said.

Then Maria saw her necklace in the boys hand and got furious.

"Give me back my necklace or else…", she threated. "You have no idea of what I can do to you."  
Then the boys realized that she was serious.

"Are you threatening us?" The boy continued.

"As a matter of fact I am, so give me back my necklace before I show you what is happening when I'm getting mad."

"Yes. Show us, because we are so not going to give it back to you."

"Okay, as you want creeps", she said and pointer her wand at the boy.

The boys did the same and pointer their wands at Maria.

"We are more than you. Lower your want and I promise no one is getting hurt", he said a second later.

"And that means you should win. I didn't get you name by the way", she said in a bored tone.

"Well, yes I…"

"CRUCIO!" Maria screamed and interrupted the boy.  
The boy fell on the floor, Writing and screaming in pain.  
Maria just laughed.

"I warned you", she said and started to laugh again.

A couple of minutes later she lift the curse from him.

"I didn't get your name?" She whispered.

"Kai Vaccaro", he said and Maria took her necklace from his hand.

"Thank you Kai", she said and walked out of there.  
She turned around to se Kai rise with help from some of his friends. Maria knew that they shouldn't tell alone. She could see it in their scared faces.

That evening Maria sat in an armchair and was reading a book about vampires. She always had found that subject interesting. She knew everything about them. Almost at least. Her father even let her meet a vampire once. Protected of course, but still.

Maria looked at her watch, sighed and went to bed. It was a day tomorrow to. She fell asleep almost immediately.


	8. Kai Vaccaro and Devon

**Chapter 8: Kai Vaccaro and Devon.**

"AAAAHHHH! What do you think you're doing?" Maria screamed when she felt the ice-cold water being thrown at her.

"Sorry Maria, but the lessons start in an hour and we couldn't wake you up. What else could we have done? Use one of the unforgivable curses on you?" One of the girls asked.  
Maria smiled at the thought of what she had done the day before. She hoped he had learned his lesson.

"Well, at least I would wake up", she smiled.

He got dressed and went down to the Great Hall so have some breakfast when she looked at her watch. It was five in the morning. The rushed back to the common room and when she entered it everyone started laughing at her.

"Very funny. I'm not laughing", she said ironically.

"No, but you believed us", a boy shouted.

When Maria took a closer look, she noticed it was the same boy she had used the Cruciatus curse on the day before.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?" she asked him. "What's your name by the way?"

"Kai Vaccaro, why?"

"I just recalled our conversation yesterday. Just so you know. I meant what you said.

"I don't give a damn who your father is. You are you and that's the only thing that matters.

"I still remember the curse. Maybe I should use it again, just to be sure.

"Yes, you do so. I don't care if you know how to use the unforgivable curses or not", the boy said, but Maria could see the fear in his eyes.

"If you don't care, the how come you're scared?" Maria asked calm.

Kai swallowed once and kept talking, now with fear in his voice.

"Why should I be afraid of you? I mean, what's the worst thing you can do?"

"I'm not sure you want to know that", Maria threatened.

"Nor do I", the boy said and ran.

"If someone utter as much as one word of this to anyone..." Maria said without finishing the sentence. It was best that way. The other Slytherin students promised not to say a word.

"Good", she said and went back to the dormitory.

A couple of months later, it was Christmas and it was time for Maria to go home. Before she left, the headmaster called her up to her office. She knocked on the door and someone told her to step inside.

"Welcome Maria, please have a seat", Dumbledore said.  
Maria did as she was told.

"I was wondering if it's wise to send you home during the Christmas. Wouldn't it be better if you stayed."

"But I've already promised Devon and he probably told dad already.

"So Voldemort wants you to come home?" he mumbled to himself.

"I haven't heard from him in months, so I guess he will", Maria said sighing.

After about twenty minutes later Maria was allowed to leave. When she entered the dormitory, she noticed that the other girls were flipping through one of her books.

"What are you doing? Give it to me", she said angrily and the girls immediately gave her the book back.

"Maria, what are you doing? You're not allowed to bring these kinds of books here", one of the girls said quietly.

"I know. I got it from dad when I started here last year. Why?"

"We were just curious", the girls said quietly and left the room.

When Maria was done packing, she brought the trunk down to the Great Hall and about an hour after that, she was sitting on the Hogwarts express on her way home. When it started to get dark outside the train finally slowed down and Maria collected her belongings and stepped off it. She was walking directly against Kings Cross. When she was there, a man grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Lucius, let go", she whined. "It hurts."

Lucius didn't seem to listen. Now get got angry.

"What are you doing?" asked Lucius when Maria sent a wave of electricity through his body.

"Nothing. If you hurt me, I'll hurt you", she said while smirking.

"I understand." He sounded a bit nicer. "Should I take your trunk?"

Maria nodded and the next second they were gone.

When they landed Maria discovered that they were at the same graveyard they used to be on. Lucius still held her arm in a tight grip and started to drag her with her in one hand and the trunk in the other.

"Let go of me Lucius. I know how to walk", Maria said angry as she was pulled along the bewildered garden.  
Lucius showed no sign that he had heard her. When they were at the front door of the house, they stepped inside. Two seconds later Marias father showed up.

"Didn't I tell you not to hurt her Lucius?" Voldemort asked.

"Forgive me, my lord", Lucius said in a slight bow.

"Are you hungry, Maria?" her father asked without showing any signs of hearing Lucius.

"Starving. I haven't eaten in ages", Maria said. "Is Devon here?"  
Voldemort nodded and then turned to Lucius.

"Get something for Maria to eat. She will probably be in Devons room. Get something for his as well if he's hungry. Then you can leave."

Lucius disappeared without a word and Maria ran up to Devons room. She liked it here, even though she had only lived here this summer. She opened the door to her brothers' room and found Devon waiting for her on the bed.

"Maria", he exclaimed. "I've missed you. The only ones around here to talk to is Lucius and Nagini and none of them wants to talk.

"Poor you", Maria said sarcastically to her brother and hugged him slightly.

After about two minutes, there was a knock on the door and Lucius entered. He put the sandwiches and a glass of pumpkin juice down on the table standing next to him.

"Are you hungry, my prince?"

Maria knew he had more respect for her brother since he was a boy.

"A bit. Can you get me something?" Devon asked and Maria knew he had no choice but to do as he was told.

"Sure, I'll be right back" Lucius said and left.

"Do you know why he asked me, he never does that?" Devon asked Maria when Lucius left.

"Father told him to ask", Maria said simply.

A couple of minutes later, Lucius came back with Devons sandwiches. He put them down and left without a word. Next morning, Maria was awakened at nine in the morning.

"Ohh, come on. Just a couple of minutes. It's holiday", Maria begged tired.

"Your father wants you to get up now", a female voice said and Maria recognized it at once.  
She sat up and smiled.

"Hi Bella. Long time no see."

"I know Maria but you'll have to hurry. Your father wanted to speak with you as soon as possible. Shall I take those", she said and pointed at the empty plates from yesterday.

Maria nodded and started to get dressed. When she was done, she went down to her father. She stopped outside of the door and knocked three times. The door opened and she entered.

"Good morning father", she said. "Bella told me you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes I did", Voldemort answered. "How's school.

"Good. Father, may I ask you something?" Maria asked carefully.

"Of course."

"I just wondered why Lucius is so mean to Devon and me.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I can't do that, can I? Wouldn't that be very rude?"

"Yes, but that's none of my concern."

"But what if he's lying. I don't know legilimency yet. You know that", Maria admitted.

"I know, but why don't you use the truth serum?"

"How how did you expect me to get him to drink it?"

"Drink what?" A voice suddenly asked. Maria identified it as Lucius.

"My daughter is right. You are rude Lucius", Voldemort said with and ice-cold voice.

Lucius, who understood his mistake, kneeled in front of his master.

"I'm sorry my lord. I didn't mean to disturb you", the death eater said without moving a muscle.

"Get up Lucius", Voldemort said and Malfoy immediately did as he was told. "I have a question for you and I want you to answer it truthfully."

Lucius was quiet and waited nervously for the question.

"I want you to tell me why you're so mean against my daughter. I heard you hurt her as much as three times yesterday. One of the times so much that she hit back, am I right?"

"Yes, my lord", Lucius said while looking down on the floor.

"Why?"

"I don't know my lord. I think I'm pretty nice to her.

"No, you're nice when I'm around, other then that, you're just cruel to her. I want to know why Lucius. An 'I don't know' isn't good enough", Voldemort growled, his voice vibrating with anger.

"I really don't know, my lord", Lucius continued, still with an unsteady voice.

"I could use the Veritaserum on you, but why waste it when I know you're lying?"

Maria noticed how a slight shiver shot through him and after a while, he sank back down on his knees. This time, wasn't he told to get up.

"I want you to tell me and my daughter the truth, or I'll do something that's really going to hurt. I believe it has something to do with Marias mother, am I right? I know you liked Marias mother very much and you think it was Marias fault that she died. Correct me if I'm wrong." Voldemort said and walked around the still kneeling Lucius.  
Lucius mumbled something Maria didn't hear and apparently Voldemort noticed that she didn't-

"Repeat, so my daughter can hear you", he hissed dangerously.

"Yes, that is correct", Lucius said a bit louder, but Maria still couldn't hear him.

"Louder!" Voldemort shouted as he flung Lucius into the wall with his wand.

"Yes, that is correct", Lucius said, this time loud enough for Maria to hear.

"Understand Maria. This was one of the reasons I killed her", Voldemort started.

"And the other reason?" she asked.

"She refused to let me get anywhere near you. If you had been good, you'd probably be dead by now. You understand this don't you?"

"Yes, father", Maria said and left.

Maria and Devon had a normal holiday (or as normal as it could be with Voldemort and the inner circle of death eaters) it was time for Maria to go back to Hogwarts. She packed her belongings the night before. When she turned around, she noticed Lucius standing in the doorway watching her with hatred in his eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"That's none of your concern", he spat back.

"It's my room, so I think it concerns me a bit."

Lucius just sneered and left. Maria knew he would take her to the train station the next morning.

When she woke up the next morning, she felt much rested. She looked at her watch. It was ten-thirty. That couldn't be possible. Maria flew out of bed and threw her clothes on while she rushed down the stairs where Lucius stood, smirking at her.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" she asked quickly.

"Prove it", he spat back.

"Maria, didn't you get up until now? I'm sure I told Lucius to wake her up", Voldemort said surprised when his daughter entered the kitchen.

"No he didn't", Maria said, while eating a sandwich.

"Lucius Malfoy, get here immediately!" Voldemort screamed, furious.

Barely a second later Lucius showed up.

"I believe I told you to wake Maria up at nine this morning", he spat.

Lucius paled and took a couple of steps back before feeling the wall behind.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I forgot", he tried.

"Don't lie to me Lucius", Voldemort said while pointing his wand at Lucius chest.

That was when Lucius realized he had crossed the line. He sank down on his knees before his master and bowed his head.

"Narcissa, come here", Voldemort said when Narcissa Malfoy entered the room. "Take Maria to the train immediately", Voldemort sneered.

Narcissa disappeared at once to Marias room. It was five to eleven now.

"Maria. You father wants me to bring you to the station, but we've got to hurry.

Maria grabbed Narcissas hand and a second later they were standing next to the Hogwarts express.  
Maria grabbed her things and hurried on the train, which left pretty much the same second she boarded it. She could only guess what was happening to Lucius right now. She found an empty compartment and sat down. There, she could finally relax.


	9. Death at Hogwarts

**Chapter 9: Death at Hogwarts**

When they finally were there, it was dark outside. Maria and the others who had been over Christmas walked as fast as they could to the castle. A couple of feet from her, Maria noticed that Jean was walking. She was apparently totally recovered by now. Maria thought that was a good thing since she didn't want to spend more time then necessary with him.

"Maria", a voice said.

Maria turned and saw a hooded figure coming closer. She looked away and kept walking.

"Maria, wait", the man shouted and started running.

Maria turned around and stopped.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily. "It's pretty cold outside and I want to get inside as soon as possible."

"I know, but it was important", the man said in a low voice. "Your father wanted you to have this", he continued and gave Maria a bracelet and a letter.

Maria knew that the bracelet once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. She was quiet and said nothing.

"Why is he giving this to me? He never gives me anything", Maria wondered.

"I don't know, but he told me to tell you to be very careful with it. I'm not allowed to leave unless you've promised.

"Sure, I promise to be careful with it", Maria said and continued walking.

The man who had been standing there just a second ago was now vanished. About 328 feet away Maria could see the gates to the Hogwarts castle. He sped up and once she got inside she immediately walked to the Great Hall for the party.

After a couple of hours later most of the students had gone to bed and Maria walked back to the dungeons.

"Maria", a voice, who was well known to Maria, spoke.

"Jean", she said. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I never meant for you to get hurt", she lied.

"I know. I'm fine thanks to the Healers at Sankt Mungos.

"That's great.

"Mm, but I have to go. See you later."  
_  
'Damn", Maria thought. 'She never gives up. What do I have to do to keep her away from me?'  
_  
When Maria came back to the dormitory, she read the letter the man had given to her before. Oddly enough, she had not recognized him. She was certain she knew the voice, but couldn't remember whom it belonged to. After a while, she fell asleep.

Two days later the lessons started again and after a long day Maria sat in the library, doing her homework. She, of course, already knew everything since she had read the book during the holiday, but she had to write an essay and she couldn't remember everything in the chapter by heart. If someone asked her a question, she would know if though.

Suddenly the man who had given her the necklace was standing in front of her. She wondered why no one noticed. A masked man at Hogwarts is pretty unusual and why had no one reacted when he had stopped her and given her the letter and necklace. Suddenly she knew the answer. The man wasn't actually there. That or he had cast a spell that made him invisible for everyone apart from Maria. She was very calm, but when the man raised his wand and cast the Cruciatus curse on her, she was really scared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and suddenly the library was full with people.

The last thing she could remember before she lost consciousness was that someone laughed at her. Suddenly she knew who the man was. It was… Then everything went black.

When she woke up and hour later she didn't remember anything of what had happened to her, but she had a strong feeling of who had done it. The only thing she could remember was the voice- She had realized that it wasn't even a man. It was a very powerful girl. She had met her before. A long time ago, when she was young. Her father had told her that the girl was dead after Maria had woken up from a coma the girl put her in. She had been in a coma for almost three weeks. She girls was on this very school right now and Maria would find her as soon as she got out from the hospital wing. Suddenly the door opened and Maria looked up.

"So, you're awake now", Dumbledore said relieved. "If you hadn't woken up today we had to take you to Sankt Mungos. What happened?"

"There was someone in my bran. She used the Cruciatus curse on me. I've met her before. When I was young. Dad told me she was dead", Maria said slow.

"I understand. I'll see what I can do for you. I think Madam Pomfrey will take some tests, but then I believe you're allowed to leave", Dumbledore said and left the room.

Maria was released from the hospital wing a couple of minutes later and went to find the girl who had tried to kill her. This time was different. The girl had a reason to do as she did. Maria had after all tried to kill her.

"Jean wait" she called after a while.

"Maria, shouldn't you be in bed", Jean asked surprised.

"No, I got to leave", Maria said annoyed. "Why Jean? Why?"

"You did try and kill me. Lucky me the lightning wasn't strong enough", Jean said with a childish voice.

"Bad luck, I guess. Too bad it won't happen again", she said and in the next moment she screamed: "Avada Kedavra!"

Maria saw Jeans dead body fall to the ground and Maria ran to find a professor.

"Professor Snape!" she shouted after Snape who turned around. "You have to come quickly. It's Jean. She's dead. I found her on the fourth floor.

"Maria stop it. Jeauqlin isn't dead. I saw her half an hour ago", Snape said with a worried face.

"Then it must have happened recently. I was going from the hospital wing when I found her. You have to come."

Snape and Maria walked back to the fourth floor where Jean was laying. Snape lifted her up and left without a word. Maria walked back to the common room so she could contact her father.

_"Father, Jean's dead."_

"I know. You killed her, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. She tried to kill me twice. Why did you lie to me and said that she was dead?" Maria asked Voldemort carefully.  
_  
"Because I didn't think you'd see her again. If you want to come home, then come. I'm not forcing you to stay._

"I know father, but I think I'll manage. The semester ends in a couple of months.

"Good. I won't be home for a while now, so only contact me in case of emergency. Okey?"

"Okey, father. I promise."  
  
Soon after that the mind connection was broken. Maria crawled down in her bed and fell asleep at once.

When Maria woke up the next morning she went straightly to the Great Hall to have some breakfast. She sat down and started chewing on some toast. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up and started talking.

"As most of you probably know by now is Miss. Delain dead. I'm sorry about this, but we can't change the past. What I wanted to say is that her killed most likely is still at Hogwarts, so I  
don't want you to walk around alone in the castle. And I also want all f the students back in their common rooms at six in the evening until we've found the killer." Then he sat down again and the students started talking again.

Later that night she noticed that many students still talked about what happened before and Maria received many glares.  
_  
'If they only knew'_, Maria thought and smiled. She knew they suspected her but no one could prove anything. She smiled about what she had accomplished. She was finally alone.

The months flew by, one-day school was over, and it was time to go home. No one had heard anything more about Jean since the teachers refused to say anything. Maria knew that the teachers didn't suspect her since she was the one who found Jean dead. If only they knew how wrong they were. When Maria was seated at the train to London David and Sarah entered the compartment.

"Why can't you just admit that it was you who did it?" David spat.

"Why does everyone think that it was I who did it? I haven't done anything. I've told you. Since my father is evil it doesn't necessarily mean that I am evil as well. Can you leave now?"  
Maria spat back. The last part in parseltounge.

"How did you do that?" Sarah asked amazed.

"I speak parsel, so what. It's in my blood."

"Sarah and David quickly left the compartment and closed the door. Maria picke her book up and started reading again. She was tired of it too soon and put it back in her bag when she heard her fathers voice.  
_  
"Are you bored?"_

"Yes. No one wants to sit with me since they think I killed Jean. What happens if they find out that it actually was I who killed her?"

"I don't know, but you shouldn't go with the train today. Do you have your stuff n the compartment or in some other place?"

"In the compartment, why?", Maria asked surprised.**  
**_  
"You'll see",_ Voldemort answered.

After about five minutes a woman popped up in the compartment. Maria didn't notice her until she started talking.

"You know. I've never liked this train. It always made me feel like a prisoner."

"Hi Bella. What are you doing here?" Maria asked quickly.

"Well, I came to pick you up but if you'd rather stay, be my guest."

"Of course I don't want to stay here. There's absolutely nothing to do", Maria said while packing down some parchments and some ink in the trunk.

"Fine. Then we go", Bellatrix said, grabbed Marias trunk in one hand and Maria in the other. Then she disapparated.


	10. Memories

**Chapter 10: Memories**

Maria landed in the middle of a dark room.

"Father", she exclaimed and threw herself in the arms of a pale man with red eyes. The man didn't seem to care about what Maria did and hugged her stiffly back. Maria let go and looked at her father.

"Father, did something happen?" she asked in a smooth voice.

"Bella, you may leave", Voldemort said and Bellatrix disapparated. "Yes, something did happen", Voldemort sighed and sat down in an armchair.

"What?" Maria wondered.

"I can't tell you. Not yet. The important thing is that you stay away for a while. You'll have to stay at Lucius."

"But father. What if he tries to hurt me again?"

"Relax. He's not allowed to use magic against you and he knows that. He won't hurt you if he knows what's best for him", Voldemort said and stood up.

"Okey, if you're sure", Maria said skeptically and left.

"Just make sure to be gone by noon tomorrow", Voldemort warned.

"What will happen then?"

"You'll see Maria, I promise. Make something to eat and go to bed", Voldemort said and turned to leave.

Maria was standing there, not understanding a word of what her father had just said. Since when did her father sound this strange and he had promised her not never have to stay at Lucius ever again. Something wasn't right, and she would find out what. Even if it meant killing someone.

When Maria woke up the next night at Malfoy Manor, she decided to go downstairs to try to find out what was going on. She silently sneaked out of her room and down the stairs, where she heard low voiced talking to each other. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she heard the men coming closer and she quickly hid in a closet. The footsteps stopped outside the door of the closet and the man, now she recognized it was Lucius, started to talk. She heard another voice as well, but she didn't recognize it.

"We'll have to be careful. We don't know how powerful she is, Delain", Lucius whispered. Then Maria realized that the man Lucius was talking to was Jeans father. She was furious and was very close to come out of her hiding place, but calmed down after a couple of seconds.

"I know, but we need them. If the Dark Lord will keep her no one knows what will happen to her powers", Delain whispered even quieter.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do", Lucius said.

"She killed Jean", Delain burst out.

That was his last words before disappearing and Lucius went back to bed. After a couple of minutes, Maria went back to her bed as well. Determined not to tell her father about any of this until she knew what it was about. It could be anything.

When Maria woke up the next morning, she smelled eggs and bacon. She quickly got dressed and ran down to the kitchen where she found Lucius.

"Good morning", she said nicely.

When she didn't received any reply she sat down and started eating. When she was finished fifteen minutes later neither she nor Lucius had said a word. She went down in the basemen where she usually practiced her powers. When the door was closed, she raised her wand. She wasn't surprised at all when lightnings were shot from it. She knew she didn't need her wand to do it, but it felt good to have it in her hand. She practiced the Unforgivable curses as well. Mostly on mice and spiders. When she was done, she had no idea of how many animals she had killed. She didn't care. They would die eventually anyway. When she got up from the basement, she bumped into Narcissa.

"Cissy, can I ask you something?" Maria asked.

"Sure, what?" Narcissa asked surprised.

"Do you know a man whose last name is Delain?"

"No, I don't", she said too fast, but Maria already knew she lied. "Why?"

"Well, there was a girl at Hogwarts named Jeauqlin Delain. She died a couple of months ago", Maria answered almost truthfully. "I just wondered if you knew the name of her father."

"No Maria, I don't, but ask Lucius. He might know."

Maria shrugged and left. She was sure the man who had been talking to Lucius that night was Jeans father.

A couple of days later she was back with her father and she stopped worrying about Lucius.

"Good. Didn't I tell you that you would make it?" Voldemort said one night when Maria made a dementor disappear again. She had always had a problem with them. Now she could at least make them go away.

"Yes you did", Maria agreed and looked at the door, which was opening.

Maria was slightly surprised. No one ever came there unless they were called for. Sometimes it could happen that someone had something important to inform her father about, but even he seemed to be surprised. She looked at her father and took a few steps backwards. Not because she was afraid, more because she was worried about what would happen next.  
The door opened slowly and Maria could see a shadow coming closer. She relaxed and her father lowered his wand and put it on the table that was standing next to them.

"Devon, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before entering", Voldemort said exhausted.

"You have to keep doing that?" Maria asked. "It's frustrating."

"Sorry father. I didn't think", Devon sighed. "Why can't I go to Hogwarts too?"

"You're nine years old. You will start in two years, you know that", Voldemort said, annoyed.

"But why not?" Devon said sourly.

"That's enough. If you want to go there at all you'll have to stop nagging", Voldemort said even more annoyed.

Devon looked as though he would say something but changed his mind and left. Maria knew that if he had questioned his father again he would be sorry. She had experienced it herself when she was younger. Now she didn't care much about it.

Maria left her father for a walk. She had walked about a mile when she heard fast steps coming from behind her and she threw herself in a bush and watched when Lucius Malfoy passed her hiding place. She decided to follow. She casted a spell so that she could follow him without him hearing or seeing her. After another couple of miles, Lucius turned left into an alley and disapparated. Maria never had the time to see what he did there, but when she started to hear silent voiced she ran. She almost immediately noticed that she was in the muggle world. As usually, she had a backpack with muggle clothes with her. You never knew when you might need them. She ran into another alley and changed before walking out on the streets again. She knew where she was right away. She had lived in this area when her mother was alive. She had no idea that it was so close to her current home. It was a painful memory and all she wanted to do was to forget about it. She walked slowly against the house where she had lived and when she walked past the cemeteries, it hit her. What if her mother was found by a muggle and then buried here. It wasn't a big clue but it was all she had. She walked to the church and hesitated for a moment at the door before she determined pushed the handle down.

"Hello, is there anyone here", she called, making the voice echo.

"Maria, is that really you?" A voice said and Maria gave a jump. "What a surprise. I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to", he continued.

"It's okey", Maria said and looked around.

"I never saw you at your mother's funeral."

"I know. It was too hard for me. Then I moved to dad and I haven't been able to come here until now", Maria lied.

"I understand", the priest said. "Come. I'll show you her grave."

Maria silently followed the priest. They walked past many graves before stopping at the right one.

"Here it is. I hope I'll see you soon again Maria", the priest said and left Maria alone.

Big tears fell down Marias cheeks. Her father had thought her that only the weak ones cried and she was anything but weak, but she couldn't stop herself.

Suddenly a man appeared next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Maria looked up and her eyes met her fathers. She couldn't take more and threw herself in her father's arms. She stood there a long time, hugging her father while crying.

"Why dad? Why?" She asked, tears not completely gone.

"You know why Maria. She had to die", Voldemort said before hugging his daughter and disapparated them both.

They landed in her father study and Maria ran up to her room to change into a robe. When she was done, she opened a box and took something from it. In that box, she had all her childhood memories and her mother. A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away. She took a picture of her mother and hugged it to her chest.

"I will never forget you mom. I promise", Maria said and put the picture back in the box and locked it.

"Maria, dinner", Devon called after a while.

"Coming", Maria called back and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where her father and brother waited.

"Soup", she said. Why soup. Why can't we ever have something but soup?"

"Don't complain Maria", her father said. "It's this or nothing."

Maria sat down beside her father and started eating.

A couple of hours later Maria went to bed. She knew she had to talk with her father about her mother the next day. It wasn't anything she looked forward to but she had to do it to move on. With those words on her brain, she fell asleep.


	11. Back to Hogwarts and Kate

**Since I'm going to Tunisia on Monday I will update two chapters right now since I dont know if I will have any acces to internet there. I can also tell you that this story is finally completely translated so youdon't have to worry about me abandoning the fic. Hope you like this.**

**Chapter eleven: Back to Hogwarts and Kate**

When Maria woke up the next day, she felt, for the first time in a long time, rested. When she entered the kitchen twenty minutes later she noticed surprised that two men were already sitting there. She sat down on a chair and started eating. No one said a word and Maria was happy about it. It gave her time to think about everything once again. She chewed slowly and when she was finished, she slowly went back to her room again. She sat down on her bed and sighed deep. An hour later, she left the room. She immediately felt that something was wrong. She felt dizzy and nauseous and started to walk down the staircase.

"Maria, are you alright?" Rockwood asked worried.

Maria never had the time to answer before falling unconscious down the stairs, landing on the floor beneath her.

A couple of hours later she woke up and sat carefully on the bed.

"Where am I?" she asked and looked around.

"You shouldn't sit", a calm voice, said. "It's alright. You just fell down the stairs."

"Father", she said in a low voice and lay down again.

She fell asleep again and when she woke up again she lay quiet on the bed, thinking. She wasn't sure if her father knew she was awake or not.

"Father", she said after a while.

"You should rest Maria", Voldemort said quietly.

"I have to ask you something", Maria continued, ignoring what her father said.

"I'm listening", Voldemort said, bored."

"Did you love mum?"

Voldemort flinched and looked at Maria as if she was insane. After a couple of seconds, he calmed down and answered.

"I liked her very much, but no, I didn't love her. Why?"

"I just wondered."

"I don't know what you were doing at the muggle cemetery yesterday, but I don't want you to go back there."

"But father…"

"No buts. You know what I think of the muggles. Try to get some rest", said Voldemort warningly.

"Yes father", said Maria sourly and lay down again, thinking.  
_  
'Oh, in just one week I finally get to go back to Hogwarts and get out of this place.'  
_  
A week later was Maria sitting on the Hogwarts express back to Hogwarts to start her third year there. She sighed loudly and changed into her robe.  
Suddenly the door opened and a red haired boy and a girl entered.

"Can we sit here? It's full everywhere else", the girl asked shyly.

Maria nodded and looked out the window.

"My name is Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley", the girl said after a couple of minutes.

"Okey", Maria said bored.

"You are You-Know-Who's daughter aren't you?" The boy named Ron asked.

"Yes I am. You'll have to excuse me but I really don't want to speak with bloodtraitors and mudbloods", Maria said icily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked angry.

"It means that you should be happy that I let you sit with me and that if you don't want to end like Potter I suggest you are quiet and leave me alone until we get to Hogwarts. Or you could change compartment."

Maria watched as Hermione whispered something to Ron, who nodded and stood. Then both of them left the compartment and Maria looked out the window, seeing the landscape flashing by.

A couple of hours later the train slowed down and Maria stretched herself. She quickly got off the train, switching to a carriage, which was leading to the castle. Right before the carriage left, the door opened and Draco Malfoy entered it.

"I haven't seen you in a while", he said sarcastic.

"Nice to see you too", Maria said just as sarcastic.

The carriage started to move and a couple of minutes later they were sitting in the Great Hall waiting for the first years.

Maria noticed how Dumbledore tried to catch her gaze but she did not give him that pleasure. Dumbledore was surprised at this action. Maria sat down next to a surprised Draco, but he decided not to care. Maria had sunken deep into thoughts when she heard Dracos voice.

"Maria. Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Who do you think you are? My father?" Maria spat.

Draco silenced immediately and moved away a bit from Maria.

After maybe an hour, Maria went down to the common room where she sat down in an armchair in front of the fireplace. After maybe another hour, she went to bed.  
When she woke up the next morning, she got dressed and went to the Great Hall to have some breakfast. When she was done with that, she went back to the common room. She didn't start in another hour so she had time to read for a while. She went to get the book her father had given to her and went to the same armchair as yesterday. The only problem was that there was already someone sitting in it.

"Shove off", she spat and the boy left at once.

Maria sat down to read. After a while, she looked at her watch and noticed that she started in ten minutes. She grabbed her bag in one hand and her book in the other and ran down to transfiguration. She got in time this time as well. She sank down in a bench, exhausted and picked up her books. She also put the other book down so no one would notice and confiscate it.

After the lesson, Maria quickly went down to potions with Snape. She noticed that he as worse than usually. He was mean even to the Slytherins.

"Maria, I want to speak with you", he said after the lesson.

She went to his desk and gave him a hurried look.

"What's the matter with you? You seem unusually tired and it seems as you didn't do your best today", Snape said.

"Why do you care?" muttered Maria.

"Maria, I know what your father is like, but you can't let him affect you more than he already have."

"Since you seem to know everything, maybe you can tell me what I can do about it?" Maria asked.

"I know far from everything, but I worked for you father for years and I know more then well what he is capable of" Snape said in a low voice. "What is it that he wants you to do?"

"It's nothing he wants me to do, more not to do", Maria said.

"Really? What?" Snape asked surprised.

"He wants me to forget mum. That I should just ignore her. He forbids me to talk about her at home. He doesn't understand that it's not that easy. It happened five years ago. I had lived with her my entire life."

"I know it's hard Maria, but even if she's not next to you she'll always be there for you", Snape said calmly. "Just like Kate."

Maria was satisfied with that answer and went directly to defense against dark arts class. As usual, she had a new teacher. Maria was surprised at the fun lesson. They were to fight a Bogart. She had always loved to see other peoples fear. Spiders and snakes. Things that she saw every day. However, when it was her turn, she was scared. The Bogart change appearance immediately. Water. That was her weakness. Ever since her sister drowned nine years ago, she had been terrified of water. To drink it and shower was okey, but she had always been afraid of lakes and Seas.  
Suddenly she was pushed away, the water disappeared immediately, and Maria was brought back to present time.

After class, she went to have some lunch before going back to the common room. She sank exhausted down in an armchair and fell asleep. She dreamt of her sister Kate. They were playing at a cliff. Carefully watched by Death Eaters of course. Then the unthinkable happened. She bumped into Kate and she watched her falling down the very high cliff. She saw her fighting to hold her head above the water, but it was useless and she sank slowly. Maria screamed. She wanted to throw herself after her sister, but someone held her in a tight grip.

Suddenly she woke up in the hospital wing. She had no idea of how she had gotten there. Not that it mattered. She started crying. It was just too much. Fist Kate and then her mother. After a couple of minutes, she sank down against the pillow exhausted and fell asleep again.


	12. Horrible news

**Chapter twelve: Horrible news**

When she woke up the next time, the first she saw was Draco and Devon sitting beside her.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure", answered Draco. "I found you unconscious in an armchair in the common room so I went to get professor Snape who brought you here."

Maria nodded and looked at Devon who was sitting on the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Father told me you were sick and then I wanted to visit you. How are you feeling?"

Maria just nodded and opened her mouth to answer her brothers' question when the door was suddenly burst open. Lucius Malfoy entered the hospital wing, furious and Draco left the room.  
Maria looked at Devon with a begging look and he left the room as well.

"Maria, do you have any idea of what you've done!?" Lucius yelled.

"No, I don't because I have no idea of what you are talking about", Maria said icily. "And would you please lower your voice. I already have a headache.

Lucius lowered his voice and continued.

"Let's see. First you spend time with mudbloods, bloodtraitors who was also Potters best friends, and second I don't understand how you could get yourself unconscious two times in two  
weeks", Lucius said, his voice getting higher with every word until he yelled again.

"Let's see", she said. "First I had no idea of who they were and if I did know I would never have talked to them, but I didn't want to sit alone the whole time to Hogwarts so I let them sit with me. Then they started asking questions so I told them to leave, and for the other question, I would like an answer myself because I have no idea of what is going on with me", she yelled back.  
Lucius stood frozen on the floor and Maria knew she had won.

"How come you're here by the way, because I doubt you would come all the way here just to yell at me?", Maria said, having a hard time keeping the voice calm.  
Lucius flinched.

"I came to pick up your brother. The Dark Lord wanted him to come home now when he knew you were all right.

"But I don't want to go home yet", a voice said and Maria noticed that Devon was back in the room. He had probably entered the room when they were shouting at each other.

Lucius didn't care about Devons protests and pulled him along with himself out of the hospital wing.

"What was that good for?" Madam Pomfrey said while giving a glass to Maria.

Maria just took the glass without answering the question.

"You have to drink all of it."

Maria nodded and looked down in the glass. It looked like some green icky fluid with many lumps in it. Maria grimaced as she drank everything in the glass.

A couple of hours later she was allowed to leave the hospital wing and went down to the Slytherin common room instead. She sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace and smiled.

A couple of weeks later Maria was fully recovered. At least she thought she was. She went down to Snapes office and found who she was looking for. She walked inside and cleared her throat.  
Snape turned.

"Maria, did you know that you're the only student who comes down here on free will?" he said obviously surprised.

"I need to speak with Dumbledore, but I don't know the password."

"Why would you want to speak with Dumbledore?"

"Just please give me the password."

"It's butterbear."

"Thanks", Maria said and left.

She walked to Dumbledores office, gave the password to the gargoyle and knocked at the door.

"Come in", a friendly voice said and Maria opened and entered.

She was offered to sit, which she gladly did.

"So, what was that you wanted to ask me?" Dumbledore said and looked at Maria.

"I was just wondering what's wrong with me?"

"Well, you see. We do not know. There is no case where people have had your symptoms. The healers at St Mungos are working on it, but unfortunately, I doubt they will find anything. What does your father think of this problem?"

"I'm not sure what he thinks of it. He have death eaters trying to figure that out as well, but they've made no progress so far."

"That's good. That he cares I mean."

Maria nodded and left, thinking that this day couldn't get much worse.

When she came back to the common room, she found an owl waiting for her with a letter around its leg. He quickly unfolded it and read the short message.

_Dear Maria.  
It's with great sorrow I tell you that the death eaters mission failed completely and we lost several of them. As I'm sure you know your brother was with them. Unfortunately, he didn't survive.  
Your father.  
_  
Big tears fell down Marias cheeks and they just increased. She tried to wipe them away but stopped trying when she understood that it didn't work. She had been wrong. This day could get worse. Much worse.

A couple o weeks after the horrible news it was finally Christmas. Maria had still not contacted her father and felt forced to go home. When the train finally stopped at Platform 9¾ Maria took her stuff and walked to Kings Cross. She wasn't surprised at all to find a hooded man waiting for her. He was standing in a corner looking bored and received many strange looks but he didn't seem to care about it. Maria slowly walked over to him and he took her trunk. He looked down on Maria before starting to walk away. Maria slowly followed. Apparently, the death eater noticed that she couldn't keep the pace and stopped.

"Are you alright?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'm just tired", she answered.

"I know you miss your brother, but you can't change the past."

"I know, but…"

Maria stopped herself. He didn't have to know about her feelings.

"Just don't talk about it. I might miss him now and the truth is that I will always miss him no matter what. I've lost too many family members to care anymore."

The death eater held out his hand against Maria who took it. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. Like her father had taught her when she was younger.

When she opened her eyes, again she was at a cemetery. Maria let go of the death eaters hand and walked against the other people standing further away. When she got closer, she noticed a man withering in pain on the ground. She just shook her head and went to her father who took her hand.  
Maria gave her father a weak smile before running up to the house.  
She went quietly to her room where she sat down to think. A couple of minutes later she decided to write a letter to Draco and went to get some parchment and ink.  
_  
Draco.  
If Lucius haven't told you already is Devon dead. You have to help me. I don't know how long I can take this now when he is gone as well. Please Draco, help me.  
Maria.  
_  
Maria whistled to her owl that came immediately as usual. She closed the letter and sent the owl away.  
Then she went to her father's library to try to find out what was wrong with her. S

"he didn't know how many books she had read when her father came to her.

"You should go to bed. You can't be tired tomorrow", Voldemort told her.

Maria looked at him, surprised. Before remembering what would happen tomorrow. She would come with her father to Sweden.

"Was that tomorrow?"

"Yes, don't you want to go?"

"Of course I do."

She put the books down and went to her room to get some sleep.

**Okey, this is a very weird chapter. With Devon and all that. This was my first fanfiction and I wrote it about three years ago in Swedish and if you haven't notices already, I wasn't very good in writing. Now, it's at least a bit better I hope. Sorry if it cofused you or anything. And for those who don't think Voldemort would send his younges child to a raid, I agree, I doubt he would do that, but done is done. Be unhappy about if you want or happy if you rather want to be that. Seven chapter left if someone is interested. Oh, and please review. :D**


	13. Help me daddy

**So, now I'm finally back from Tunisia. Not that I'm complaining about it, but it's so fun when you only get burned in the sun and then when you come home no one notices that you've been abroad. Anyway, it was nice and warm and the room was wonderful, not to mention the staff there. Hilarious. Sorry about that, have only slept one hour at Denmarks airport and believe me, that is not cozy in any way. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 13: Help me daddy**

Maria opened her eyes and ran down to the kitchen. She swallowed a sandwich and ran back upstairs. She got dressed and grabbed the sketchbook. Then she rushed down again. Suddenly she bumped into something and fell to the floor. She looked upstairs and noticed that it was Lucius she had bumped into.

"Sorry", she shouted over her shoulder and kept running.

She ran down to the lake and sat down, leaning her back against an oak. She had been sitting there for almost an hour when someone called her name.

"Maria. The Dark Lord wants you to come. You're leaving."

"Coming", Maria yelled back.

"Not that I understand why you're coming", the man muttered.

"Stop complaining. You're just jealous", Maria laughed.

She didn't say anything else and ran straight to her father.

"Where have you been?" Voldemort asked, annoyed.

"You're happy today", Maria said dryly. "But if you have to know. I've been down the lake, drawing."

She didn't say anything more, took her father's hand and disapparated.

They landed outside a forest and Maria could see an open landscape with some houses far away.  
Suddenly a branch cracked and both Maria and Voldemort stopped.

"Wait here and whatever you see or hear, stay where you are", Voldemort said and left.

Maria was about to protest but she realized it was useless. Instead, she sat down n the ground and looked around. She didn't know where in Sweden they were, but she thought it looked beautiful. She picked up her sketchbook that was still resting in her pocket and started drawing.

A couple of minutes later she heard her father call her name.

"Maria, come here for a second."

Maria rose and walked a couple of steps when she remembered what she had promised her father. She went back and sat down again. She heard the voice call several times but she didn't move an inch. After a while, the voice stopped calling her name and Maria lay down on the ground watching the birds flying peacefully above her.

"Come, I'm going to show you something", a voice said from behind her.

Maria rose again and followed her father into the forest.  
A couple of feet before her she saw a family. Or what was left of it. At the dead mothers body there was a girl crying. Maria wasn't surprised. She had seen this happen so many times that she didn't care any longer.  
Her father looked at her and nodded against the girl.

"AVADA KEDAVRA", she yelled and the girls sobbing stopped at once.

She was dead.  
Maria put her wand back down in her pocket and looked at her father.

They walked fast against a house now and Maria sighed deep. She had known all along that this was a business trip and nothing else. She had been at many places with her father and most of the times someone ended up dead. Sometimes there had been a death eater with them but most of the times it was just her and her father. She liked it. It was nice to be alone with him from time to time.

"What are we doing here father?" Maria asked.

"Sch, be quiet", Voldemort answered.

They got closer to the house and a couple of seconds later they reached the front door. No one seemed to live there.

"Maria, I need you to do something for me okey?" Voldemort said when they were standing in what could be described as the living room.

"What?" Maria asked.

"I want you to give me that necklace. It's protected y magic and it's few who can touch it without getting killed."

"And you're sure that I can do it?"

Voldemort nodded and Maria reached out her hand to grab the necklace. It was formed as a shell and Maria thought it looked very beautiful laying there glittering in the dust. When she touched it, it went completely black and shone very bright, making Maria close her eyes. She grabbed the necklace and everything went back to normal. Her father was giving her a proud look and took her hand, disapparating them back to the house. She walked back to her room and sat down on the bed.  
It had been a rough day and she lay down to rest a couple of minutes. When she looked outside, he noticed that it was already dark outside even if it wasn't very late. She barely touched to pillow before falling asleep.

She had a nightmare. Waking up screaming.

"DADDY!"

She never called him that. She never had. That's why it was so frightening. She hadn't meant to call him that. But if felt so right, yet so wrong.  
Suddenly the room was filled with death eaters staring at Maria. They moved hastily when Voldemort entered the room and sat down next to Maria. The death eaters left again. Maria was barely aware of it.

"What's the matter angel?" Voldemort asked. Maria looked at him. He hadn't called her that in ages.

"It was just a dream. A bad dream. I just got so scared."

"What happened in your dream?"

"I don't remember", Maria sighed. "Daddy, what's going on with me?"

"I don't know angel."

"Then I will go to the library and find it out", Maria said and walked out of the room and down to the library where she started reading.

She skimmed through several books she thought could help her. She got very frustrated when she didn't find anything, but decided to not give up just yet. Then the necklace started to glow again and Maria was thrown backwards into the wall, groaning with pain. Apparently, someone didn't want her to know about this. She decided to go to bed again and try again some other time when she wasn't as tired as she was now. She walked back to her room and lay down on the bed, falling into a deep sleep.


	14. The accident

**Chapter 14: The accident**

When Maria woke up the next morning she felt unusual tired and cold. She put a blanket around her shoulders and walked down to the kitchen tightly wrapped into it.

"Have you seen dad?" she asked the two death eaters that was sitting around the kitchen table, speaking with each other in low voices.

"Maria, are you alright?" one of the death eaters asked worried.

Maria identified him as Rockwood and sat down on a chair."

"I'm just freezing that's all". She answered truthfully. "Have you seen dad or not?"

"You shouldn't disturb him right now. He's in a bad mood", the other death eater said. It was Dolohov.

"Please just tell me where he is", Maria begged.

"You never give up, do you? He's somewhere. I don't know where. You should be in bed if you don't feel well."

"I'm fine I'm going to go outside for a while."

"You're not going outside if you're not feeling well. Go to your room and get some rest instead", Rockwood protested.

"I don't take orders from you", she spat and walked out through the back door."

"Maria wait. You know what I mean. If anything happens to you, we are the ones to get the blame. At least put a cloak on so you won't get worse", Rockwood said and gave her a cloak.

Maria took it and walked through the snow. She saw Rockwood turn and walk inside the warm house again.

When she had walked for a while, she felt dizzy again, sat down on an overturned oak, and looked out over the icy lake. The everything went black and Maria fell down in the deep snow.

She woke up a couple of minutes later, almost completely buried in the snow. She fumbled after the wand with her blue fingers and sent a shower of red sparks into the air.

Another couple of minutes and she was laying in Rockwood's arms.

"I told you to stay inside", he whined.

"I didn't know that I would be sick and faint", she retorted.

Maria felt him open the door and that is was warm inside.

"What happened?" a threatening voice said from behind them.

Rockwood stopped and hesitated to turn around.

"I asked you a question and expect an answer", Voldemort continued when Rockwood didn't answer.

Rockwood quickly turned and put Maria down on the floor before kneeling at his Lords feet and started to tell.  
When he had told the whole story was Voldemort furious.

"You mean you let my daughter walk outside despite that she was sick?"

"I tried to top her, but she refused to listen", Rockwood defended himself.

"Not enough", Voldemort cut off. "Now leave."

Rockwood was gone in a second and Voldemort picked Maria up. He walked silently with her to his study where he put her down in a bed.

Maria woke up a couple of seconds later and pulled the blanket closer around her. A couple of feet away she saw a man screaming in pain on the floor. She sat up carefully, stood up on unsteady legs, and somehow walked to her father.

"Dad, when does school start again", she shivered.

"In two days. You think you'll manage?"

Maria nodded and wobbled back to the bed.

Two days later Maria sat on the Hogwarts express back to Hogwarts. Suddenly the door burst open and Maria flew up from her seat.

"Draco", she muttered when Draco Malfoy entered the compartment.

"Dad told me you'd been sick. Is it true?" he asked merciless.

"I haven't been that sick. I just lay unconscious in the snow for a couple of minutes." Draco looked at her and the sat down in front of Maria.

"You never answered my letter, by the way", Maria continued.

"I wasn't able to. Sad about Devon tough, but I think you look alright." Maria stared out the window, completely ignoring what Draco said.

Suddenly the train stopped and Draco and Maria flew into each other, staying unconscious on the floor.

When Maria opened her eyes again the white, bright light in the room dazzled her. Suddenly it changed into a more red color and Maria had no longer the ability to change her red eyes to her normal color blue. Maria heard the door open and closed her eyes hard.

"I know that you're awake, miss", a nurse said.

She slowly opened her eyes and watched the nurse take an unwilling step back.

"Y-You're h-his d-daughter", she stammered and backed a couple of more steps.

"Congratulations", Maria said sarcastic.

The nurse closed her eyes and opened them a second later, hoping that all of this would be a nightmare.

"Lucius", Maria whispered and a second later Lucius stood before eyes, bowing slightly.

This was something all of the death eaters had started with lately. She didn't like it, but she would probably get used to it soon.

"What do you want? I'm busy", Lucius spat, but didn't move.

Maria nodded towards the nurse and Lucius turned to look at her.  
She knows who I am. Can you do something about it? Not here, but somewhere where they can't blame me for it."

"Why would you get the blame?" Lucius said and raised his wand towards the nurse.

"Maybe some nice person would accuse me of it since I'm the daughter of the Dark Lord, but I don't know. I doubt dad would be very happy with you if something happened to me", Maria said threatingly.

"Maybe some nice person would accuse me of it since I'm the daughter of the Dark Lord, but I don't know. I doubt dad would be very happy with you if something happened to me", Maria said threatingly.

Lucius nodded slowly before casting the Imperius curse upon the nurse and took her out of the room. Marias eyes color finally went back to normal and she gave a sigh of relief.  
She looked around noticing Draco in the bed next to her.  
_  
' Poor Draco',_ she thought. '_My father at least cares about me, but Lucius doesn't care about you at all.'_

Suddenly the doors opened again and interrupted Marias thoughts. It was Lucius coming back.

"She won't be a problem anymore", he said before bowing and disapparated.

He didn't even look at Draco.  
Suddenly another nurse entered the room and walked to check on Draco. When she was done, she walked over to Maria.

"You're awake now", she stated and put her hand on Marias forehead.

"Don't touch me, mudblood", Maria snapped and pulled the hand away.

Maria watched as the nurses eyes were filled with water and she smiled to herself.

"What's your name?" the nurse asked when she had recovered from Marias outburst.

"Maria", she sighed, forcing herself to look into the nurses eyes.

"I have to contact your and the boy's parents, or they might worry.

"That won't be necessary. I get sick often and if there's something, you can just tell me", Maria said icily.

"I'm sure you do, but I would like to speak with your parents anyway", the nurse said stubbornly.

"Fine. My mother is dead, so if you can't communicate with the dead I doubt you will be able to contact her and I don't know where my father is at the moment. The only thing I can tell you about him is that he goes under the name of Voldemort."

She watched as the nurse flinched in the same way as the other had done. The only difference was that Maria hadn't planned for this one to die. She had worked on some kind of hypnosis for a long time and she longed to try it on something other the spiders and mice. This was a good opportunity.

"Look into my eyes", she ordered and the nurse did as she was told. "You won't tell anyone about this, because if you do you will suffer the Cruciatus curse until the point of death", Maria continued. "Now, tell me about my sickness."

"It's something in your blood. Either some poison or you have been exposed of a curse several times when you were younger. It gives you a tendency of fainting when you're under stress or when you're sick. Sometimes when you least expect it. That's all we know so far."

"What happened with Draco?" she asked, pointing with her wand towards Draco.

"He's just unconscious from the accident. He'll be waking up soon", the nurse said, now almost completely back to normal again. But just almost.

"You're awake", a voice said, relieved and looked into the eyes of Dumbledore.

"Yes. What happened?" Maria asked.

"There was something wrong with the train. An accident of course. I hope you and Mr. Malfoy didn't suffer any hard injuries.

"We're fine. Just a little bruised."

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Lucius Malfoy showed up again. This time wearing a hood and mask.

"Are you completely insane?" Maria asked chocked. "In a hospital. How the hell do you think?"

Dumbledore petrified Lucius and went to get some aurors. Maria waved with her wand and everything went back to normal.

"Are you completely insane?" Maria asked again.

"Sorry", Lucius said. "But it was important. Your father wants to speak with you."

"He always want to speak with me", Maria muttered and took Lucius hand.

The second later Maria was standing in a dark room. Lucius disappeared before Maria could blink.

"How are you?" her father asked, nodding against a pain-relieving potion that was standing on a table.

"I'm fine", Maria said, taking the potion. She immediately felt how the headache disappeared. "I have to get back to St Mungos or they'll get suspicious."

"Sure. Tell Lucius. He's closest", Voldemort said and Maria ran to find him.

She was back at St Mungos a second later.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a couple of aurors showed up to take Lucius with them.

"Maria, have you seen the death eater?" Dumbledore asked, giving Maria a strict look.

"He left. Got tired of waiting, I presume", Maria sighed.

The aurors left and the room was finally silent. The only people still left in the room was Maria and Draco and Draco was still unconscious, so she lay down to wait for him to wake up. A couple of minutes later she fell into a deep sleep.


	15. Fights

**Chapter 15: Fights**

When Maria woke up the next time, she lay a long time just staring into the ceiling before remembering what had happened the night before. She had been moved from St Mungos to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Draco was still unconscious, but the healers had told her that he would probably wake up soon and be back in school in a couple of days.

Three days later, was Maria back in school and sat reading in the Slytherin common room. She had soon finished the book her father had given to her a couple of years ago and at the moment she read the part about vampires. She thought it was really interesting even though she already knew most of it. She always thought of when her father had brought her on a meeting with them when she was eight. She had thought it was interesting and fascinating.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she twitched and turned just to find Draco smirking at her.

"Draco, do never do that again, okey?" Maria said. "I'm warning you."

"Okey, okey, relax. I just wanted to see how you'd react", Draco said, faking a hurt voice.

"When did you wake up?" Maria said and returned to her book.

"A couple of days ago. But the healers wanted to keep me there an extra day so check on me since I was unconscious for so long time", he answered and threw himself in a sofa next to Maria.

A second later, a curse was shot at Maria and missed her with an inch. Maria quickly raised her wand and aimed at the man who had sent the curse. Behind her, she could hear the curse hit another sofa. She immediately recognized the man. It was Jeans father. The man whom Lucius had spoken with a year ago. She ducked for another curse and screamed when she realized how close it had been.

"What have I done to you?" Maria screamed as the man shot another curse at her.

Maria stopped it without problem, but realized that the man would not give up.

"You killed my daughter and therefore you will die as well!" Delain screamed and jumped out of the way of one of Marias cursed.

Maia cursed loudly when the curse missed him with some inches.

"You think you can beat me?" Delain screamed and released the torturing curse at Maria.

"You have no idea of who you're playing with", Maria said in fury before letting her eyes turn red and shot the killing curse towards Delain. It had been so secure that he had no chance and he fell dead to the floor.

Maria turned her eyes blue again and looked at Draco before making the body disappear. Maria just shrugged and walked to the dormitory, leaving a shocked Draco behind.

"Maria, hang on a minute", Draco said and Maria turned around.

"What?" she asked annoyed and started to walk again.

"What?... Why?… How? Draco stammered.

"He's Jeans father and wanted to kill be because I killed Jean last year. I got angry and have been trained for situations like this. That's why I was able to kill him."

"But Jean was an accident. That was an intruder. You found her", Draco said.

"Draco, I'm not stupid. I knew that if someone just found Jeans the traces would lead to me, but if I found her at least the teachers wouldn't suspect me and none of the students would be able  
to prove anything. Call me anything, but not stupid."

Draco looked if possible even more shocked and Maria continued.

"Let's go somewhere and I'll explain better."

They went to the dormitory and sat down on the floor and Maria spoke.

"Let's see. I've been trained to be able to kill since I could walk. When I was six, I killed without blinking. After a couple of years, it got emotional when I lived with mum and dad decided to kill her. That was one of the reasons he killed her. Delain, he who was here, had a daughter that tried to kill me when she was three. When I started at Hogwarts three years ago, everything was cool, but when I saw Jean again the emotions came back. I tried to kill her when I had my magical outbreak last year, but she survived so I killed her normally instead. I wanted to get rid of her."

"So, there was no accident?" Draco interrupted.

"No", Maria answered. "Don't interrupt me if you want to know more. Then it was David and Sarah. The managed to bring my feelings back again and everything went complicated. Then Devon died and everything got worse. Now I have a hard time suppressing those feelings again- I would never have been able to do it without dad. That was why we went to Sweden last Christmas. I killed a girl there without feeling anything. So we're making progress."

"But why does dad hate you?" Draco said after a minute in silence.

"He liked mum and felt like it was my fault that she died."

"Draco sat shocked on the floor before leaving the dormitory. Maria crawled into bed and went to bed. A minute later, she slept.

The next day, Maria sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"You mean you were six the first time you killed someone?" Draco asked as quiet as he could so that no one would hear him.

"Something like that", Maria answered, her mouth filled with food. "I was there with Lucius. It's a long story. It was an accident. See you."

Maria got up and left the Great Hall where she was stopped almost immediately. She looked up just to find Kai Vaccaro smirking at her.

"I saw what you did in the common room last night", he said calm.

"As if I care. I don't try to keep it a secret, so you keep on spying. I don't care", Maria said, starting to walk again.

"I never said that I spied", he protested.

"No, but I did. See you."

"You little, I'll. You're dead when I get to you", he screamed and threw herself at Maria.

"Let go", Maria hissed.

"Vaccaro, let go of her", Snape suddenly said

Maria threw him off him and stood.

"My office. Both of you", Snape said and Maria removed her eyes from Kai.

A couple of minutes later Maria and Kai sat on a chair in Snapes office.

"What happened?" Snape asked and turned first to Kai and then Maria.

"Maria killed someone yesterday. She killed Jean as well", Snape said and looked at Maria who looked very innocent.

"Maria, is this true?" Snape asked shocked.

"Yes, but Jean had tried to kill me several times and I killed her dad in self-defense."

"To kill someone is not self-defense", Kai spat

"I know that. I'm not stupid. Watch it or I might use one of the unforgivable curses on you again", Maria said in parsel.

"What did you say?" Kai asked surprised. "Professor?"

"Don't look at me. I don't speak parsel. Ask her."

Kai looked at Maria and decided to leave her alone.

"Stop at once", Snape spat, looking at Maria. "Vaccaro you can leave. Maria, you stay."

Maria watched as Kai left the office and then turned to Snape again.

"Maria, you can't come here and then start killing people. Don't you understand that."

"Of course, I do, but it was self-defense. HE threw the unforgivable curses at me. What did you expect me to do? Run?" I don't run from a fight."

"I know, but be careful. "

"I will", Maria promised.

With those words Maria left Snapes office and went back to the Slytherin common room-"

"Vaccaro attacked me- Unfortunately I had no time to cast the unforgivable curse on him since Snape came."

"Wasn't that pretty good?" Draco asked surprised.

Maria shrugged and stared into the fire. Suddenly she twitched and looked at Draco.

"I'll be right back", she said and ran.

She ran quickly into the forbidden forest. She kept running until she couldn't run anymore and threw herself at the ground.

She didn't know how long she had been laying there before she ran back to the castle."

"I just had to run", she said to Draco.

She went to the dormitory and crawled down in her bed before contacting her father.

"Dad, what's going on with me?"

"I don't know. What happened?"

"Kai Vaccaro attacked me and I found myself unable to protect myself. Last night Jeans father came and tried to kill me, but I killed him first."

"Vaccaro? I've heard that before. I'll ask Lucius to check it up and he'll contact you if he finds anything", Voldemort answered.

"Thanks dad", she said before breaking the connection and fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, she went down to the Great Hall to have some breakfast as usual, but before she got down there Kai and his friends stopped her.

"We never finished yesterday", he smirked.

"No we didn't' Afraid to attack me now?" Maria laughed.

"Just wait", he said, aiming her want at her.

Maria stopped his curse and raised her own want towards him.

"Crucio", she screamed and Kai fell to the floor, screaming.

"Next?" she asked and looked at his friends who shook their head taking a step back.

Maria continued to the Great Hall where she finally had some breakfast. When she was finished she went straight to the transfiguration lesson- They were about to learn how to turn a frog into a fork. When the lesson ended, it was only Maria who had been able to do it.

A couple of hours later Maria sat in the Great Hall eating lunch when an owl flew towards her and dropped a letter with the dark mark on. She picked the letter up and put it in her pocket. She was going to open it later. Away from all curious looks.

Later that night she sat in the common room when she remembered the letter she had received. She quickly unfolded it started to read.

_Maria.  
I have checked on Kai Vaccaro, but don't think that's his real name. I t doesn't stand in any lists. I'll see if I can find anything of use but don't count of it  
Lucius_

Maria threw the letting into the fire and walked furious to the dormitory. An hour later, she was asleep.


	16. Ian Mackenzie

**Chapter Sixteen: Ian Mackenzie**

When Maria woke up the next day, she was furious. Before she had calmed down enough to walk to the common room she three bedside tables, multiply clothes and almost burnt the whole common room down. She put her black hair in a ponytail before finally heading down to eat something. Draco stopped her almost immediately.

"Maria, what happened? Why are you so upset? He asked as he studied her face.

Maria looked at him and kept walking before answering.

"Lucius wrote last night. He can't find Kai Vaccaro in any records. That means that he doesn't exist or that it's not his real name and I don't understand why he wants to hide it. Lucius will keep looking, but he's not sure he'll find anything of use", Maria said ice-cold."

"He writes to you, but not to me?" Draco asked when they got closer to the Great Hall.

"Dad wants him to keep me informed of what is going on."

Draco nodded and looked down on the floor with a sour look.  
When they finally came to the Great Hall, they found that it was almost empty. It was only Kai and his little gang at the Slytherin table.

"I'll be right back. There's just something I have to do first", Maria said to Draco who kept walking down the table.

Maria quickly went straight to Kai and before he knew, she had slapped him across the face. Maria smiled satisfied and sat down on the edge of the table. Sa saw that Kai was staring at her in shock before he finally decided that he was done and left the Hall.

"What was that good for?" Draco asked smiling.

"Don't know. I just wanted to see how he was going to react", Maria answered and chewed on some toast.

When the day ended, Maria had more homework then ever. She had no idea of how she would be able to do them all. Not if she was going to figure out who Kai was as well.

Suddenly she heard a strange whisper and looked around worriedly. She sank down on the floor, relieved, when she saw who it was.

"Nagini", she whispered. "Why do you always have to scare me?"

"Sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to. The Dark Lord sent me to check on you. Apparently you've been angry lately."

"You've no idea", she hissed and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Kai entered the door.

"It's forbidden to be a Parselmouth at Hogwarts", he said satisfied.

"No it's not. It's just rare. And I've always been it by the way", Maria answered and stood up.

Maria immediately discovered the wand in Kais hand and before he had the time to aim it against Maria, she shit a lightning bolt against him. She quickly picked her own wand out of her pocket and aimed it against Kai, who backed.

"You just shot lightnings out of your hand", he stuttered and looked Maria in the eyes.

"Of course", she answered and looked back at him.

She saw how he tried to pull his eyes from her, but gave up after a couple of minutes. Maria took the chance and knew that whatever she asked he would tell her the truth. Everyone always did.

"What's your name?" she asked calmly.

"Ian", he answered.

"Ian what?"

"Mackenzie."

"Ian Mackenzie", she stated and released him from her grip.

"What did you do?" he asked angry and was ready to attack Maria with his bare hands.

"Nothing Ian. Nothing", Maria answered and slowly left the room.

Maria went down to the common room where she met Draco.

"What happened? "he asked and looked at Maria.

"Our friend Kai just admitted that his real name is Ian Mackenzie.

Maria immediately went to get some parchment and sent a short message to Lucius.  
_  
Kai Vaccaros real name is Ian Mackenzie.  
_  
She whistled and her own came flying. She tied the parchment around its leg and sent it away. She hoped to get a reply as soon as possible.

A couple of minute later she went down to Professor Snapes office. She wanted to talk with him about something very important.  
She hurried through the dark and cold dungeons and when she was finally at the office, she knocked hard at the door. The door opened and Maria was let in.

"What do you want?" he asked and looked at Maria.

"Ian Mackenzie", was all she said.

She saw how professor Snape conjured a cup of tea and gave it to her before finally sitting down on a chair next to her.

"You knew who he was all along didn't you?" she asked and looked at Snape before taking a sip.

"No. I didn't know his real name, but I knew who he was. I knew that Kai Vaccaro wasn't his real name but I didn't know his real name."

"Then tell me."

"Thirteen years ago just when you and Kate were born, there was a third child born. He didn't have any of your specialties and your father didn't like him."

Maria sat petrified on the chair. The cup with tea was on the floor and Maria was staring at Snape in shock.

"How do you know all this?" she asked and looked down on the floor.

"Because your father told me. Maria. Ian is your brother."

"You're lying!" Maria screamed and the chair fell to the ground and ran to the common room where she found Ian.

He was honestly surprised to see her in that way. She knew that she looked insane, but at the moment she didn't care.

"You!" she screamed and raised her wand against him and screamed again.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

She watched how he fell to the ground.

"Murder!" she heard a voice screaming. Finally, she thought. Finally, he was gone. This time for good.

An hour later, she was sitting at the headmasters' office and looked him deep into the eyes.

"Apparently you're more like your father then I first thought", he said with a sigh and sat down on the chair behind the desk.

"Of course I'm like my father. That's why I did it," Maria smirked.

She saw how Dumbledore sighed again and looked at the proud phoenix that was sitting on his large stick as usual.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked and looked at Dumbledore again.

"The Holidays is starting in a week. You will finish and then I will send you an owl during the summer. Where can I reach you?"

"Probably at the Malfoys", Maria lied.

She already knew that she wouldn't spend even one single days at the Malfoys, but if someone wanted to reach her that was the best place to send an owl.

"Okey. I'll send an owl in July. You may leave", Dumbledore said and Maria quietly left the office.

Maria went quietly to the common room and watched how people tried to walk as far from her as possible. When she finally got down to the common room, she saw Draco playing cards with some older student. She didn't care about and went straight to bed.

The minute later, she remembered that she should contact her father and ask about Ian. He probably knew that Ian was dead, but you never knew. Sometimes she surprised her father. She crawled under the cover and closed her eyes. Quietly she tried to reach her father and this time it took several minutes for a reply.

_"Maria, what happened?"_

"Is it true as Severus says? That Ian is my brother?"

"Yes Maria. It's true", Voldemort answered with a sigh.

"He's dead now. I didn't know what to do so I got rid of him. Did he know?"

"No, he didn't. I'm glad that you killed him", Voldemort said happiness in his voice.  
_  
"Why didn't I get to know?"_ She was close to tears now.  
_  
"You never had a reason to know and you never asked. And I picked you to keep, didn't I?"_

"Yeah. You did. Good night", Maria said and with that, the conversation finished.


	17. Muggles and murder

**Chapter 17: Muggles and murder**

The days passed by and when it finally was time for Maria to go home, she was so bored that she didn't do anything but laying in her bed, staring into the ceiling.

"Maria, come on", Draco called and she slowly got up.

She took her stuff and slowly went down to the Great Hall along with Draco.

When they finally sat on the train, Maria was a bit more cheerful and spoke happily with Draco.

"What are you going to do during the summer?" Draco asked after a while.

"Hmm. Difficult question. Spend time with dad and the death eaters. Probably kill a muggle or two. Maybe even a mudblood if dad allows it. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Mum and I are going to Italy, but that's all that I know", Draco said with a sigh.

The hours passed by and the train slowly turned down its pace. Maria and Draco took their stuff and step off it. When they finally got to Kings Cross, they were separated. Draco went with Lucius one way and Maria walked another way alone. She quietly walked around the stressed people on the platform and studied them with a smile. In one and she pulled her trunk. The other hand was closed in a hard fist.

"There you are", a voice said from behind.

"Hi", she answered silently.

"You could have stayed behind the platforms so that I knew where you were."

"Maria sighed loudly before taking the man's hand.

The second later, they were there, but Maria wasn't ready for the high sound that met them. She covered her ears with a scream and looked at the man who shrugged. Maria kept her eyes covered and started to walk again.

When she finally got into the house the silence so complete that you could hear a needle fall to the floor. Maria took off to her father's study and opened the door and slowly entered the room."

"Dad. Are you here?" she asked into the dark room.

When she didn't get any reply she tried the mind connection and parseltounge. When she still didn't get an answer she left the room and got to her bedroom where she found a small note on the mirror. It seemed too had been written hastily. She started to read.

_Maria,  
Gone until Sunday. Do whatever you want, but be home before Sunday at 7pm.  
Father._

'Sunday', Maria thought. It was Friday todays so she had two days to do what she wanted. Without thinking, she picked her sketchbook, some pencils and her wand up and ran outside.

When she had run through the whole forest, she finally found her goal. She knew that her father didn't want her to be there, but he had written whatever she wanted. She put her wand in her pocket and sat down. She enjoyed the view and picked her sketchbook up. She sketched the image of the lake. She looked up and saw just lay there glittering in the sunlight. In the middle of the lake, there were two islands. One big and one smaller.

A couple of hours later she was finally done and got ready to go home again. Then the one thing that couldn't happen, happened. Two men got out of the forest and grabbed Maria, who had no chance of defending herself. She knew that she needed help and she knew how to get it. Her father had taught her how to summon the death eaters during Christmas. It was only a wild shot, but somehow she managed to get a picture of the Dark Mark on the first page in the sketchbook up. It had the effect on the people that she had hoped it would. They flinched and Maria grabbed her chance. She quickly pulled her wand up and touched the mark. Nevertheless, the men had recovered from the shock sooner than she had expected and she wasn't sure if the message had gone through or not. It was the last thing she thought before the men knocked her unconscious and dragged her into the forest.

When she woke up a couple of hour later she had no idea of why her hands were tied behind her back. A moment later her memory came back and she somehow manages to get the roped off her hands. That was something her father had taught her before she could even walk. That way she knew that she had a bigger chance of defending herself if the men came back.

Suddenly footsteps were heard outside the door and a man stepped inside the room.

"So, you're awake now, witch?" he asked and Maria noticed a muggle weapon in his pocket. She thought they called it a gun and was pretty sure it was lethal.

"I almost thought muggles kidnapped me. It was way too easy to get this ropes off", she stated and nodded at the remains of the ropes.

"What did you call me?" the man asked and looked at Maria.

"I called you a muggle. That means that you have no magical powers. What do you want with me and if you're muggles, how come you flinched when you saw the dark mark."

"We know what that mark stands for. It has been shown hundreds of times in the sky and every time someone has shown up dead."

"I see", Maria whispered to herself. "You never told me what you wanted with me."

"We just want all of the witches and wizards out of this world so that we can live normal lives again. So if we kill you, maybe the other ones will leave us alone."

"I don't think so. Did you know that there is a group of death eaters going here as we speak?"

"I don't know what death eaters are and I don't care either", the man spat angrily.

"Well, you see. That is the people that have committed all those murders. They work for my father, so at the moment, you're messing with the wrong witch."

Maria felt for her wand in her pocket and was very surprised to find that it was still there. The man looked at her like she was crazy when she aimed it at her.

"What do you think a stick can do? Kill me?" he asked, smirking.

"Well, I was going to torture you, but since you asked so nicely I can comply", Maria said and smirked back.

"You think that you can kill me?" he asked and looked at Maria calmly.

"No, I don't think so. I know I can. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The man fell dead on the floor with a smirk on his lips. Maria quickly ran over him and out through the door. She got into a hallway. It was dark and cold. Not that it mattered to Maria. It was just the way she wanted it to be.

A couple of minutes later she finally found the door. Just when she was going to open it, someone else opened it from the other side. Maria quickly hid behind the door and watched the man enter. IT was without a doubt one of the men the kidnapped her earlier. Maria kept her breath and sneaked out when the man was looking in another direction. She had already realized that the death eaters hadn't received her call.  
She quickly saw the forest and ran into it. When she had run a couple of miles, she had to sit down and rest. She sat on a stone, trying to catch her breath before forcing herself to keep running. She cursed when she feel over a root and stayed sitting on the ground. A couple of minutes she fell asleep from exhaustion.

She woke up later when she heard voiced. She silently hid behind a tree and stared into the dark forest. Probably the man had discovered that she had escaped and that his friend was dead. Apparently, he had decided to look at the most likely place. The forest. It wasn't hard to hide there even though it was the best place to hide, since the man seemed to know it like his own pocket. But Maria was smaller and faster then him, not to say that she had magic on her side as well. As long as he wasn't a wizard she would be fine.

She had no idea of how she had been standing behind the tree but the man came closer and closer. Now she didn't have the energy to stand still any longer, but started to run. When she turned her head, she saw the one thing that she didn't want to see. The man had a wand in his hand. That meant he was a wizard. But Maria was pretty sure that she could outrun him and if she just kept the distance he wouldn't be able to hit her.

Suddenly Maria stopped and turned around. She was tired of running. She remembered a saying her father had told her when she was younger.

"The best defense is a good offence", she muttered and watched as the man came closer.

She wanted to wait a little longer to make sure that she wouldn't miss him.

"Crucio!", she screamed when she man was a couple of feet away from her.

The man seemed very surprised and soon he was writhering in pain on the ground.  
Maria kept running and suddenly she was back at the lake. Apparently, the men hadn't taken her very far. Her sketchbook was still there with the picture of the dark mark in the front. She grabbed her stuff and ran back home.

When she finally got into the front door, she was met by a very surprised Lucius. He was on his way of opening his mouth when Maria stopped him.

"Don't ask", she said and went to her room.

She took a quick shower and looked at the watch. It was eleven in the night. No wonder she was hungry. She hadn't eaten since the Hogwarts express. She went down to the kitchen and got some sandwiches and a glass of water before going back to her room when she sat down on her bed, exhausted, and started eating.

When she finally was full, she put the glass on the desk and changed into a pajama. She yawned and crawled down into bed. She slept before even putting her head on the pillow.


	18. Arguing

**Chapter 18: Arguing**

"Maria, wake up", a voice said and Maria opened her eyes.

Beside her Bellatrix stood and tried to wake her up.

"What", she mumbled and closed her eyes again.

"Your father wanted so speak with you. It was important", Bellatrix said with a sigh.

Maria opened her eyes and sat up.

"Is he home?" she asked and pulled a sweater over her head.

"He came about an hour ago", she answered and left Maria alone.

When Maria had put all her clothes on, she walked down to the kitchen where she found Lucius and Narcissa kissing.  
Maria sighed and took a sandwich from Lucius.

"Maria. I hadn't finished that", he said and looked at Maria.

"Come on. You have her", Maria said and nodded towards Narcissa.

She walked thought the whole house, eating her sandwich before entering her father's study; it was, as usual, very quiet. Almost too quiet, Maria thought and looked around in the room.

"Dad!" she called and a man became visible in the shadows.

"What did I tell you about shouting?" Voldemort said annoyed.

"Sorry", she answered fast. "Bella said that you wanted to say something."

"I did. I wanted to know what you have been up to when I was gone?"

"Well, I was going to tell you about it", Maria said and started to tell the story.

When she was done, her father looked at her very strictly.

"What did I tell you about going to that lake? Why couldn't you just have gone to the lake down the lane?"

"Because I have drawn it so many times that I'm tired of it. And since I can't go into the forest there, that lake was the only place that I could think of."

"Kidnapping is the exact reason for me not wanting you to go there. There are both witches and wizards there that are very unpleasant. And werewolves. I assume that you didn't think about the full moon?"

"You're right. I didn't. Sorry. But what's the worst that can happen?"

"Well. You can get bitten by a werewolves and you can die. Go to your room."

"But dad…"

"Don't argue with me."

Maria sighed and quickly went back to her room, where she started with the homework she had received during the holiday. He had an assignment to write about the unforgivable curses. The problem was that she knew so much about them that she didn't know where to begin. Suddenly she accidentally looked into the mirror, saw the man behind her in the last second, and threw herself on the floor just before her chair exploded.

"Are you out of your mind?" Maria asked and rubbed the arm she had landed on. It started to get slue and swollen.

Maria noticed that he didn't seem to care and threw herself out of the way of another curse before she managed to contact her father.  
_  
"Dad, we have a huge problem."_

"Really? What?" Voldemort answered coldly.  
_  
"I'm not quite sure, but I think someone is trying to kill me at the moment",_ Maria spat back.  
_  
"Then kill him", _Voldemort said. _"I'm busy."  
_  
Maria sighed and picked up her wand at the same time as she avoided another curse. She aimed it at the man, but missed. Now the man had given her some time to breath, something he should not have done. Maria took the chance and aimed.

"Avada Kedavra!" she said and hit her goal.

The second later, she sank down on the bed and let the dead body fall to the floor.

A minute later, her father stood in front of her and looked at her.

"That wasn't hard, was it?" he stated and smirked at her.

"No, but exhausting", Maria answered. "Do you know who it is?"

"No idea. Does it matter?"

"Not really. I just wondered. Good night", she said before closing her eyes.

She wanted to sleep another couple of hours before lunch. She was asleep in a matter of seconds.

She woke up an hour later by a loud bang. Couple of minutes later there was another bang and Maria gave a jump. She looked outside and relaxed when she realized that is was only the thunder she had heard. She sat down at the desk and started with her potions homework. She probably started with it since she knew that Severus would be there the whole day so that she could get the help she needed, even though she didn't think she would need it. She looked outside and sighed. She had never liked the thunder. It was just too much noise. After a couple more bangs she cast a silencing spell over the window. Finally, it was quiet enough for her to continue with her homework.

A couple of minutes later she was interrupted again by a knock on the door.

"Come in", Maria said without taking her eyes from the book.

She heard how the door opened and looked up to see who it was. It was, of course, Severus.

"Your father wants you to come down and eat", he said and skimmed over the book she was reading.

"Okey. I'm just finishing this", she answered and looked into the book. "By the way. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"Same thing. Even called aconite. Maria, your father is going to be furious if you don't come now."

"I know", she said and closed the book.

The minute later, she was eating along with her father.

"May I leave?" she asked when she was done."

Voldemort shrugged and nodded. Maria got up and ran back to her room to continue with her homework.

Suddenly someone knocked at her window and Maria looked out. It was only an owl with a letter around its leg. She quickly let it in and untied the letter. The owl hooted thankfully and flew up on the closet.  
_  
Maria.  
Hi, Fun holiday, is it? Only raining. I'm in Italy at the moment so I won't be able to reply your answers. I'll be home in a week. Maybe we can meet then? Write back, but I don't think I will answer. Is pretty busy this week.  
Draco._

Maria threw the letter into the fireplace. She knew that she wouldn't be able to see Draco during the holiday since she had a thousand things to do. And all in one time. She sighed and started to write on a piece of parchment.  
_  
Draco.  
Yeah, very funny. I'm afraid I can't see you. I have a thousand things to do and just as many places to go with dad to, but I'll see you at the Hogwarts express in September.  
Maria.  
_  
She folded the letter and tied it to the owls' leg. It seemed very unhappy with being sent way so soon again without any rest, but Maria didn't care about those things. Usually she didn't care about what anyone felt or thought. She looked at her watch. It was much and Maria decided to go to bed. In a couple of days, she was going somewhere. She wasn't sure where. All she knew was that she was going to leave the country.

She lay and thought about nothing for a very long time before finally falling asleep.


	19. Death

**Chapter 19: Death**

The next morning, Maria was woken up hastily at five in the morning.

"I didn't think she would leave until Tuesday", she complained, pulling the blanket over her head.

"I know, but something happened. You have to go today", was the answer and she heard the man leave her.

She quickly dressed and went down to the kitchen to have something to eat. It was just as quiet as Maria had expected it to be. Even almost quieter. She sat down at the table, started eating a sandwich, and drinking some pumpkin juice.

When she was done ten minutes later, she walked straight to her father's study. He was, as usual, awake.

"Why do we have to go today and why do I have to come with?" Maria complained, but silenced when she saw her father's strict look.

At her great surprise, she received a reply.

"Because, the people we are going to knows that were coming and I want you to do me a favor."

Maria groaned and watched her father with big eyes.

"Why can't you be like any other dad? I mean, I'm just a child and I'm not supposed to kill people. Its tiresome. The same thing every time.

"Stop complaining and take my hand instead", he scolded, annoyed.

She did as he told him and soon they were standing in front of a house.  
She quickly covered her head with a hood and her face with a mask. No one would recognize her for sure. If someone did, you would never get a normal life. Not that her life was normal, but she could hope. They went quickly into the house. They found the family around something the muggles called a TV. The oldest son turned around when he heard the door open. That was the last he saw.

"Maria. I would like to try something", he hissed in parsel. "Use your necklace to kill her." Maria sighed and did as she was told. Apparently, the power was greater the she counted with and a couple of seconds later the woman lay dead on the ground. Burned to death.

"That's a way to do it", Voldemort said sarcastic.

"I didn't mean to burn her up, even if it was kind of funny. Can I do it again?" Maria asked hopefully.

"Sure but make sure not to drag any attention and make sure that it doesn't go this fast. It's not as fun."

"Okey dokey", Maria answered, smiling.

A couple of day's later school started again and Maria was once again back to Hogwarts. She was about to start her fourth year now and woke early and put the necklace around her neck. She never went anywhere without it. She had, a long time ago, realized that it was able to open. In it, she had a picture of her mother, sister and brother. Mostly because she didn't want to forget about them. She had tried to get a picture of Ian as well, but without success. He couldn't ask her father about it, since she knew that he would burn all of her pictures. She didn't want that to happen. Now she sat in a carriage on her way up to the school. Draco sat beside her, while it poured down rain outside.

They walked into the Great Hall without a word and sat down on the edge of the Slytherin table.  
When the sorting finally was over Maria went to bed. She wasn't hungry so she asked the prefect for the password and went to bed.

She woke up first the next morning. At five. She knew that she could sleep for another couple of house if she'd like, but she knew that it would be impossible to fall back to sleep so she got dressed and walked outside. She walked down to the lake and sat down on a rock. She sat there a long time thinking about her life. Who she was, whom she had lost and what would happen with her in the future. If someone would defeat her father and what would happen with her then. She had decided not to turn out like him. The only reason that she killed was because he asked her to. She thought it was best that way.

Suddenly the rock shook and caved. Maria had misjudged the deepness. She had never been this afraid before in her life. She screamed, as she had never done before. She felt something pulling her down deeper in the lake and she couldn't fight it. She managed to stay at the surface for maybe a minute before sinking.

Suddenly she heard a loud splash and saw someone coming swimming against her. A couple of seconds later she lay on the ground next to the lake. But it was too late. She felt it now. She knew that she wouldn't have the strength to keep living like this. She wanted to die. She felt how the coldness took over her and she didn't fight it. She wanted to see her family again. She had nothing to lose. She closed her eyes and whispered into the night.

"I'm sorry daddy. It was just too much."

That was the last thing she said before taking her last breath, falling asleep for good.

**Finish.**


End file.
